


Déclaration

by NeoPerspective



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Depression, Despair, Family Issues, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Metaphors, Multi, Other, Paralysis, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Slice of Life, Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoPerspective/pseuds/NeoPerspective
Summary: Une jeune pégase déprime jusqu'à se laisser volontairement frapper par la foudre. Elle en réchappe, mais ses ailes restent paralysées. On voudrait maintenant qu'elle relève la tête et reprenne la marche de l'existence, mais peut-elle vraiment surmonter les raisons qui l'ont poussée à cette extrémité, et résister au cycle qui l'oppresse ?





	1. Transition

Partie 1 - Transition

Il y avait comme un murmure de l'autre côté des grands rideaux noirs, un grouillement de la vie qui attendait. Elle se rendit compte tout à coup de son silence, tandis que tout le reste de l'autre côté de la scène remuait dans ses oreilles. Elle capta ensuite le rayonnement de l'éclairage, traversant la matière des rideaux qui l'avaient dissimulé jusqu'à cet instant. Puis comme elle se sentait poussée vers cette lumière, au travers du filtre obscure qui planait devant ses yeux, elle émergea en sa direction.  
Elle se trouva endormie. Sa respiration s'était apaisée, elle sentait son ventre qui se gonflait avec une lenteur attentive, puis se dégonflait en poussant l'air jusqu'à ses naseaux. Il restait dans sa poitrine la trace d'un étouffement passé, elle posa la sabot sur le ballon de son ventre, mais tout allait bien : le vent qui y circulait, allant et venant, avait chassé la pression dans son corps. Elle posa une longue expiration à l'arrière de sa langue, avant de la propulser à l'extérieur. Elle réécouta ensuite le chant assourdi des oiseaux pendant quelques secondes.  
Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur du coton. Elle se sentait si légère, et tout cela l'étonnait. Les rayons de son éclairage qui filtraient confusément à travers ses paupières étaient moins gris que d'accoutumée. En réalité, ils étaient même si intenses que des phosphènes apparurent en tournant sur l'écran noir de ses paupières. N'était-elle donc pas dans son lit, là où elle dormait d'habitude ?  
S'extirpant de la lourde impuissance où les avait plongés le sommeil, elle souleva ses membres antérieurs afin de tâter, parce qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, la literie dans laquelle elle était paisiblement allongée. Elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître la sienne mais le lit, en revanche, était bien individuel. Décidément, tout cela lui paraissait bien suspect, et ce fut déterminée à en apprendre plus sur le lieu où elle se trouvait qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sans attente quelconque mais simplement avec curiosité, et beaucoup de sérieux. En écartant prudemment ses paupières, tant le rayonnement qui baignait indirectement la pièce était important, la première chose qu'elle discerna devant elle fut le cercle noir d'une lampe électrique, suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'était pas sa chambre.  
Dans la même espérance qui souleva son cœur, la jeune pégase bondit d'un seul coup. Elle trouva alors qu'on venait de réaliser son voeu le plus intime. Depuis un lit qui lui avait été réservé, son regard étincela en se posant sur sa nouvelle chambre d'hôpital. Alors, tous les souvenirs suspendus au-dessus d'elle, portés à ébullition dans le jour traversant la fenêtre, revinrent s'appliquer avec tant de promptitude sur son âme qu'immédiatement, elle comprit tout.  
Hier avait été le jour qui avait vu son désespoir enfin prendre feu. Elle se rappela d'un seul coup le déroulement quotidien de sa journée, le vent dans les nuages noirs, puis la lumière et une chaleur brutale. L'intense souffrance qui en avait suivi avait déclenché le tombé de rideaux. Une euphorie secrète bondit jusqu'à son cœur, et de la même façon qu'un ressort qu'on étire, elle s'étira sous la draps de toute sa longueur. Longuement, elle s'étira, et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle présuma tout d'un coup que tout allait enfin pour le mieux dans son existence, tout avait enfin regagné sa place suite au brusque coup qu'elle avait donné dans son gouvernail. En se redressant contre son oreiller, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait la chemise vert olive qu'arboraient habituellement tous ceux admis dans un hôpital. Il n'y avait encore personne à son chevet, et personne d'autre n'était présent avec elle dans la pièce. Elle se trouvait seule, pour l'instant (mais ça ne durerait certainement pas). A sa gauche, il y avait un deuxième lit, duquel la séparaient deux rideaux blancs repliés au bout de leur tringle. La partie inférieure des murs qui encadraient la chambre était recouverte de bois, tandis que celle supérieure était striée de larges bandes, peintes dans les tons bleu-vert. De même, sur le carrelage du sol s'alternaient des diagonales de deux couleurs : les unes marron et les autres d'un crème un peu usé. Juste à côté d'elle sur la table de chevet, veillait une jolie plante en pot, très verte : elle la salua gaiement. Les rideaux autour de la fenêtre à sa droite étaient également bleu-vert ; elle prit l'enthousiaste décision de ne jamais les fermer. A travers la vitre, elle observa un instant la seule chose qu'elle put y trouver, comme le jour était là, brillant tel un sourire. Le ciel, tendu et libre comme une gigantesque toile de peinture bleue, ne présentait aucun nuage qui s'y serait abîmé. Comme un réflexe, une de ses nombreuses rêveries l'emporta par cette fenêtre.  
Elle s'imagina arpentant de long en large ce vaste firmament sans clôtures, si vaste qu'elle s'immobiliserait parfois d'incertitude quant à la direction à emprunter. En le battant de coups d'ailes malicieux, elle choisirait les meilleurs couloirs pour la faire monter au plus haut, au sommet aiguisé de la voûte où le sol et la vie quotidienne qui y grouillait apparaissaient les plus éloignés. Rares seraient ceux parvenus où elle serait parvenue. Entraînée au-dessus du vide dans un équilibre minutieux, son corps frémirait dans le vent, à l'idée que chaque battement d'aile mal calculé pourrait la tromper et la précipiter vers le bas. Les amples mouvements de ses plumes s'allongeraient dans l'espace en faisant une onde comme à la surface de l'eau, et remueraient les plus secrètes profondeurs du ciel. L'air frais glisserait sur son visage tandis que ses ailes le fendraient. Et tout là-haut, seule et calme, elle pourrait choisir les couleurs qu'elle voulait apercevoir de ce monde qui s'étendait si loin, et qu'à terre on ne pouvait voir que de trop près... Elle souffla ce rêve d'un soupir discret, et l'éteignit. Ayant renoncé sans doute à poursuivre cette fantaisie, en tant qu'elle finirait par lui devenir douloureuse puisque dans l'immédiat elle se trouvait immobilisée entre quatre murs, elle ramena son regard devant elle.  
La mine toujours satisfaite, elle réinspecta tranquillement le mobilier rare et les couleurs simples, qui donnaient à la chambre un cachet de sobriété solide. Ici au moins, elle retrouverait un peu de paix et de temps pour elle. Ces deux atouts lui étaient devenus d'autant plus indispensables que jusqu'à hier encore, elle avait pensé en être privée. Mais ici, elle commençait déjà à les récupérer. Maintenant, les instants allaient pouvoir s'allonger, durer encore et encore, jusqu'à paraître éternels. Elle les utiliserait à bon escient afin de les rendre les plus savoureux possible, soulagés des responsabilités qui les accablaient hier encore. Dorénavant que ces jours et ces lieux gris étaient derrière elle, elle s'appartiendrait un peu plus. Après tout, de quoi pouvait-elle réellement avoir plus besoin ? Il y a certains moments de sa vie où, quand on a l'impression de perdre son temps, ne rien faire demeure la meilleure option. Aussi, il lui plaisait à méditer, à penser, à rêver.  
Il y avait une vitre à côté de la porte sur le mur en face d'elle. A travers, elle surprit l'infinie circulation dans le couloir. Mais elle, elle s'était arrêtée. Elle était immobile dans ce lit, et déjà son imagination la rattrapait, fiévreuse de toutes les possibilités nouvelles qui s'ouvraient au devant, maintenant qu'elle avait glissé d'une scène à l'autre pour se retrouver à l'hôpital.  
En l'occurrence, elle eut envie qu'on l'observât. Par cette fenêtre ouverte sur les autres, elle pouvait attirer leur attention un instant. Peut-être quelqu'un finirait par s'arrêter pour la considérer avec admiration.  
Cédant à ce vieux fantasme, ses vieilles manies, qu'elle savait un peu bêtes mais qu'elle conservait tout de même avec le même attachement que l'on garde pour un objet cher à notre mémoire, la reprirent. Elle détourna le regard de la vitre, fixa l'embrasure ensoleillée à sa droite, releva un peu le menton en se mettant bien de profil, puis avec son sabot droit, se mit à trifouiller pensivement le crin de ses cheveux.  
C'était là un jeu qu'elle faisait avec elle-même quelques fois, une comédie privée à laquelle elle se livrait dès qu'elle se voulait être observée. Elle s'imaginait que cette posture, qu'elle-même, pour l'avoir observée dans un miroir, trouvait préoccupée et secrète à la fois, la rendait captivante et faisait que tout oeil qui se posait sur elle lorsqu'elle la tenait ne pouvait plus détourner le regard. C'était idiot et bien sûr, ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Mais quelle friandise que d'imaginer retenir sur elle le regard des autres, comme transis d'un soudain désir de contemplation ! Elle ne parvenait jamais à se la refuser dans les lieux publics. Soudain, on ouvrit la porte. Contrariée dans sa fantaisie, elle revint brusquement à sa posture plus ordinaire, et regarda le poney qui venait de la rejoindre. Heureusement, il n'avait rien vu. C'était un imposant étalon terrestre, en apparences un des médecins de l'hôpital. Il portait une blouse, ainsi qu'une paire de lorgnons sur son large museau, et tenait dans son sabot quelques feuillets sûrement remplis de termes médicaux. D'un coup d'œil, il l'aperçut enfin :  
"Oh, vous êtes déjà réveillée. Il inspecta de nouveau son dossier - Ca ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures que vous vous êtes endormie, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de retour sur vos pattes de sitôt. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
Elle répondit aussitôt, par un réflexe de formalité :  
\- Je crois que je vais bien."  
Ensuite, elle remua ses membres pour vérifier que quelque mal ne venait pas perturber leur bon fonctionnement.  
"Mes ailes ne bougent plus.  
Le médecin poursuivit, les yeux rivés sur ses paperasses :  
\- Ca vous reviendra, peut-être."  
Il passa un temps de silence, elle n'avait à rien à lui dire. Puis le docteur releva la tête, ajustant d'un même coup son lorgnon sur son large museau, et l'examina avec une sorte de détachement bienveillant. Il s'approcha ensuite, leva un sabot en lui demandant de le suivre du regard afin de vérifier que ses capacités moteurs principales.  
"Au vu de ce qui vous est arrivé, je dois vous avouer que je pense très franchement que vous devriez vous estimer heureuse de vous en sortir avec aussi peu de séquelles."  
Elle lui répondit en esquissant un bref sourire, qu'elle effaça presqu'immédiatement par une sorte de pudeur étrange.  
"Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je crois, oui.  
\- Pour faire simple, disons que vous êtes arrivée ici hier soir, vers dix-neuf heure trente. Plusieurs témoins disent vous avoir vue surgir d'un nuage et tomber à toute allure vers le sol, apparemment vous étiez déjà inconsciente à ce moment-là, et vous avez atterri à quelques minutes d'ici, dans le lac de Drowny Horse. Ce sont eux qui vous ont repêchée et qui ont ensuite appelé les secours. Evidemment, personne ne s'attendait à voir voler qui que ce soit hier soir. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous étiez bien en train de voler ?"  
Elle répondit immédiatement, avec un léger hochement de tête :  
"Oui oui.  
\- Avant de décoller, vous aviez été mise au courant qu'un avis de tempête avait été déclaré hier soir ?"  
Bien sûr, elle aurait pu mentir. Le mensonge était d'ailleurs pour elle un domaine d'expérience, mais elle en avait une habitude inoffensive. Ses mensonges ne travestissaient la réalité que pour servir ses intérêts les plus triviaux. Elle considérait que les véritables problèmes, eux, devaient se régler dans la sincérité la plus totale. Or elle se sentait comme il faut dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Aussi, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas vouloir assumer jusqu'au bout ce qu'elle s'était résolue d'accomplir.  
"Oui, je le savais.  
\- Donc, vous vous êtes envolée tout en sachant qu'un orage avait été prévu ce soir-là."  
Elle se tut, ne répondant que par un hochement de tête. Elle se sentait comme un enfant pris en train de piocher dans le bocal à bonbons. Sa courte honte lui faisait baisser le regard, et elle ne regardait plus le médecin dans les yeux que lorsqu'il lui parlait. Par politesse, là encore.  
"Attendez, je vais vous lire le rapport d'examen :  
Le choc énergétique a endommagé les liaisons nerveuses ainsi que les tissus musculaires, entraînant une paralysie partielle, au niveau des membres dorsaux. L'équipe médicale ne peut se prononcer quant à la durée de cette ptéroplégie, et recommande deux examens quotidiens effectués par un médecin qualifié, qui fera également pratiquer au patient une série d'exercices kinésithérapeutiques."  
Elle se trouva singulièrement oppressée. Avec un soupir, qu'elle atténua le plus possible, elle retourna s'appuyer contre l'oreiller : à cet instant, elle remarqua que quelque chose était collé contre son dos, comme deux chiffons que l'on aurait glissés entre elle et le coussin. Sans se trahir auprès du médecin, elle devina qu'il s'agissait de ses ailes, qu'en plus de ne plus pouvoir bouger elle ne pouvait même plus ressentir. Elle ferma les yeux, en sentant monter sur elle l'énervement de son émotion dû à cette réalisation. D'un seul coup, le choix qu'elle avait fait révélait ses conséquences. Evidemment, songea t-elle. N'était-ce pas là son tribut ? Celui qu'elle avait implicitement accepté de payer par avance ? Qu'importe pour elle que ses ailes ne pûtent plus s'ouvrir, un autre intérêt plus grand encore l'attendait ailleurs, près d'ici. Et elle avait agi en acceptant par avance tous les coups qui lui seraient portés par la suite.  
"Vous avez été frappée par la foudre", répéta le médecin.  
Néanmoins, elle se demandait soudainement si elle avait suffisamment de caractère pour tous les assumer. Elle ne put que se dire qu'elle ferait de son mieux.  
Luttant afin de redevenir sereine, elle chassa au loin par la fenêtre le trouble qui l'agitait, et dû à l'accusation que le médecin faisait peser contre elle. Elle était sûre toutefois de ne rien vouloir tenter pour y remédier, et releva sur le docteur un regard obligé lorsqu'il lui parla.  
"Malgré ce que nous essayerons de faire pour y remédier, il y a de fortes chances pour que vos ailes demeurent dans cet état, à vie. Et dans l'hypothèse où elles vous reviendraient, vous ne pourriez pas décoller de nouveau avant un bon moment."  
Elle ne savait plus sur quel ton s'adresser à lui. De toutes façons, elle ne savait plus quoi dire et elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle restait désemparée par l'autorité du médecin qui la dominait. Sans vouloir lui manquer de respect bien sûr, ni même paraître insolente, elle aurait voulu qu'il n'ignorât pas les véritables raisons à son acte, afin qu'il la laissât tranquille. Elle posa une question, comme pour se débarrasser d'un dernier tracas :  
"Je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est mon père a été prévenu ?  
\- Votre père, oui. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Nous avons envoyé un messager pour avertir votre mère, mais nous attendons encore de ces nouvelles."  
Avec obligeance, sa patiente lui suggéra de faire rappeler le messager ; où que fût sa mère, et même si ce dernier la trouvait, il ne parviendrait sûrement pas à la faire venir. Il lui déclara à son tour que son père avait dit la même chose au pégase qui était venu le trouver. En revanche, il n'affirma pas clairement qu'il ferait comme elle lui recommandait.  
Mais elle décida que c'était sans importance, qu'il avait bien le droit, en tant que médecin, de faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour ceux dont il avait la charge. Après tout, à quelle autorité pouvait-elle prétendre face lui et celle que lui conférait son métier ?  
"Bien. Maintenant, permettez-moi de prendre congé. Il y a encore beaucoup de patients auxquels je dois faire infliger ma visite matinale. Votre père devrait bientôt arriver. Une infirmière s'occupera de vous apporter vos repas : le prochain devrait être servi d'ici (il regarda sa montre) environ une heure trente. Le dîner est à dix-neuf quarante-cinq et le petit déj' huit heure trente. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez le Docteur Ophro, et en attendant, reposez-vous. lui dit-il finalement avec un sourire bienveillant.  
\- Oui, très bien. Merci." répondit-elle elle aussi avec un sourire.  
Elle l'avait imité, songeant qu'ainsi la conversation ne redémarrerait pas. Effectivement, il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle lui demanda, avant qu'il ne sorte, s'il était possible qu'on lui ouvrît la fenêtre. Il acquiesça, avança jusqu'à la vitre, tira sur la poignée et fit glisser le carreau, ouvrant la chambre aux piaillements des oiseaux invisibles dans le jour bleu. Enfin, il la salua puis sortit. Seule à nouveau, elle s'enfonça encore un peu dans son coussin, en remontant les draps tout autant. Un dernier soupir lui franchit les lèvres, tandis qu'elle se préparait mentalement à l'arrivée de son père, ce qui ne signifiait pour elle autre chose qu'une longue après-midi de discussion. Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Telles qu'elles s'annonçaient, les heures prochaines ne lui semblaient plus avoir grand chose à envier aux semaines déplorables, auxquelles elle avait voulu échapper en pénétrant ce nuage électrifié. Elle appréhendait l'instant où son père surgirait, et ce qu'ils auraient à se dire. Prendre la parole la rendait toujours nerveuse, surtout lorsqu'elle devait le faire en des termes sérieux. Heureusement, une fois qu'ils auraient fini de discuter, et qu'il serait reparti, tout irait pour le mieux espérait-elle. Depuis son lit d'hôpital, elle retravailla pendant quelques minutes ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle aurait quitté cet endroit. Elle rêvait de ce moment. En réalité, elle n'était entrée ici que pour mieux en sortir. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait prendre son mal en patience. Dans son errance, elle récita pour elle-même un des poèmes qu'elle connaissait par coeur, mais qu'elle n'avait pas écrit :

Sing it for me,  
I can't erase the stupid things I say  
You're better than me,  
I struggle just to find a better way.  
You wouldn't like me,  
Keep moving on until forever ends  
Don't try to fight me,  
The beauty queen has lost her crown again.  
So here we are,  
Fighting and trying to hide the scars  
I'll be home tonight,  
Take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road,  
The one that I should try to walk alone  
I'll be home tonight,  
Take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
So why are you so eager to betray?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up  
So why are you the one that walks away?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up,  
Pick the pieces up  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chacun des poèmes qui est mentionné dans mon texte est en fait le fruit de lyrics que j'ai arrangées (exceptions faites de celles qui sont présentées en tant que chanson) mais dont je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je vous mets à la fin de chaque chapitre les "titres" et albums dont elles sont tirées.  
> \- poème partie 1 : "Here we are", Phobia (2006) Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYIjCO94EGM


	2. Nouveau réveil

Partie 2 - Nouveau réveil

Finalement, elle s'était défendue de son handicap devant son père qui était venue la rejoindre. Elle n'avait même pas osé en parler, et rien n'avait été révélé à ce sujet. Si bien qu'il l'avait quittée en ignorant toujours tout de la gravité de la situation.  
En pleine nuit, ce songe coupable revint de lui-même pour froisser l'oubli qui l'avait enveloppée depuis la fin du crépuscule. Le silence et l'obscurité qui l'avaient trouvée avec le monde l'avaient entourée comme les murs d'un temple, derrière lesquels elle s'était sentie à l'abri pour s'endormir. S'en étaient suivies quelques heures de sommeil, absentes et indénombrables, comme un asile que lui avait offert la nuit et dont elle avait besoin. Mais ensuite, l'immobilité sûre à l'extérieur céda la place aux marques de sa culpabilité qui la retrouvèrent de l'intérieur. Tout à coup, elle se reprochait sa pudeur, sa lâcheté, qu'elle avait suivies pour s'empêcher d'avouer à son père son état de paralysie. Le film de sa visite repassait encore et encore à l'arrière de ses yeux clos, comme on voit à certaines occasions sa vie défiler devant soi. Et les mêmes scènes lui revenaient sans arrêts, comme autant d'occasions qu'elle avait sans cesse repoussées, avec l'obstination des mauvais présages. Elle se voyait parfois, en un éclair, tout lui apprendre de l'accident, de ses raisons et de ses conséquences.  
Elle se retourna dans son lit, énervée jusqu'à l'éveil, en se coinçant l'intérieur de ses joues entre ses mâchoires.  
Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà été mis au courant ? De mémoire, elle analysa les inflexions dans sa voix, les diverses expressions de son visage et de son inquiétude. Cependant, elle ne trouva rien qui lui aurait permis de soupçonner que son parent avait eu vent du diagnostic. Aucun doute : si cela avait été le cas, il aurait accouru pour l'interroger sur la suite des évènements. Les médecins ne lui avaient certainement pas annoncé eux-mêmes ; le Docteur Ophro devait considérer que c'était à elle, puisqu'elle était allée chercher cet accident, qu'il incombait d'en porter les conséquences jusqu'au bout. Après tout, elle portait déjà ses ailes impotentes. Et si, comme hier déjà, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle regrettait désormais amèrement d'avoir manqué de ce courage. Au moins, à cette heure habituellement paisible sous la Lune, elle n'aurait plus eu à en répondre.  
Dans son impartialité, la nuit retournait sa magie contre elle. Silence et obscurité ne l'abritaient plus, mais au contraire, retenaient son tort suspendu au-dessus de sa conscience, et empêchaient toute fuite. Ainsi, rien ne portait atteinte à son inextricable culpabilité qui s'était déjà totalement refermée sur elle. Elle perdit tout espoir de retrouver le sommeil avant le lever du jour. D'ailleurs, son amertume grandissante la rendait fébrile. Alors qu'elle s'était endormie tournée en direction de la fenêtre, elle s'agitait et se retournait vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Sa respiration s'approfondissait, elle continuait de se mordre l'intérieur des joues nerveusement, les paupières fermées.  
Bien sûr, aussi brutal qu'ait été l'accident, son caractère n'allait pas s'en retrouver modifié comme par magie. Pour preuve, elle retrouvait maintenant la même lâcheté qu'elle se connaissait avant d'avoir le cran de pénétrer ce nuage. Elle gardait cette angoisse vis-à-vis des disputes, dont chacune d'entre elles renfermaient à ses yeux le pouvoir de déstabiliser la paix qui unissait un groupe. Elle craignait la discorde, et ce avec n'importe qui. Aussi, elle taisait toujours les mots dont elle jugeait qu'ils risquaient de mettre le feu aux poudres, même si les prononcer pouvait aider à mieux se faire comprendre ; le risque demeurait trop important. Comment prévoir la réaction de son père ? Que devait-elle dire pour qu'il acceptât la situation, sans que ne se brisât le lien qui les unissait ?  
En fin de compte, peu importait le courage qu'elle avait eu ou non de se jeter dans ce nuage bordé d'éclairs, on lui réclamait toujours des comptes à rendre. Partout, il fallait répondre aux appels qu'on lui lançait de tous côtés. Le monde, dans le mouvement infini de ses immenses rouages, ne la laissait pas profiter tranquillement de cette existence toute en durée qui était la sienne, mais attendait quelque chose d'elle. La plupart des gens répondaient naturellement à l'appel, mais pourquoi elle, elle n'y arrivait pas ? Elle avait pensé se réveiller un matin, être devenue une adulte responsable, sûre que la vie qui était la sienne pouvait être fiable, stable. Elle n'avait pas tenu à se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôpital, tout ce qu'elle avait espéré c'était de changer sa vie. Peu lui importait le couloir emprunté, l'important c'était ce qui l'attendait de neuf au bout, et qu'elle voulait conquérir. Cependant, la trajectoire de sa voile était en train de lui échapper, les unes après les autres ses prévisions se révélaient erronées.  
Sa situation se révélait différente de celle qu'elle avait imaginée acquérir à la sortie de ce nuage. Elle avait certes fait le grand plongeon, résignée même à y sacrifier ses ailes, mais elle connaissait mal ce qu'elle avait gagné à les perdre. Peut-être d'autres surprises désagréables l'attendaient ici-même, d'autres interrogatoires qu'elle allait devoir traverser. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'être heureuse, et qu'on lui fichât la paix. Quant à la réussite de son expédition, un doute terrible l'accabla subitement toute entière, qui vint s'ajouter à la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir fait du tort à son père.  
Son irritation ne faisait que croître. Elle se perdait de vue, sans plus rien apercevoir que le tourment nerveux qui se débattait dans son esprit et dans son corps. Elle agrippait inconsciemment ses ailes qui ne remuaient pas avec elle, et changeait parfois lourdement de position.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas vu ça plus tôt ? s'énervait-elle. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité immoler à sa propre cause la quiétude paternelle, patiemment reconstruite après le départ de maman. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle ne voulait pas que sa seule famille souffrît. Pourtant, à cette heure tardive de la nuit, son père se retrouvait seul, elle ne savait où, déséquilibré, angoissé peut-être jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir dormir, malgré la journée de travail qui l'attendait au détour de l'aube. L'image qu'elle s'en figura rendit brûlante sa paupière inférieure, où les larmes infusèrent comme afin de l'apaiser. Mais ces dernières ne jaillirent pas, malgré le débordement silencieux de sa honte. Sa gorge se nouait pour ne laisser remonter aucun vertige jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'elle gardait close en se mordant les joues avec force.  
Elle avait tout d'un coup si peur. Tout ça, qu'elle avait mis en danger, réapparaissait maintenant devant elle comme un fantôme sur une photographie ; et elle l'apercevait mieux à mesure que la tâche noire de la trahison s'imprimait sur son cerveau. N'y avait-il eu vraiment aucune autre solution que de pénétrer dans ce nuage ? Que de finir ici, à l'hôpital ? Que de trahir ainsi les attentes tranquilles de son père ? Eut-il réellement fallu, pour débarrasser sa vie du malheur qui la rongeait, qu'elle en causât à son entourage ?  
Elle rappela à elle les souvenirs de cette ancienne vie qui l'avait vue se flétrir et l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Puis elle la compara avec sa nouvelle situation, qui commençait à s'esquisser dans cet hôpital. L'échange valait-il finalement le coup ? Aucun doute, elle n'aurait pu se passer d'accomplir ce qu'elle avait accompli. Il devait y avoir eu d'autres moyens de s'en sortir, c'est vrai ; d'autres moyens qui lui auraient permis d'épargner son père, et elle les regrettait. Cependant, elle se soulageait en réalisant qu'elle se tenait désormais loin de cette vie qui l'avait oppressée. Tout cela aurait pu se passer autrement, mais cela devait se passer quoiqu'il en coutât. Sa faute était de n'avoir pas pris soin des intérêts de son père. Elle ferait dorénavant de son mieux afin de réparer cette erreur. Mais ici au moins, elle avait pour elle l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ.  
Une fois sa convalescence terminée, que ses ailes lui fussent revenues ou pas, sa vie ne serait plus la même, elle en restait persuadée. Elle avait enclenché un processus extérieur dans la machine sociale, qui de fil en aiguille lui proposerait de lui-même une vie plus à son image. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, dans le repos et la sérénité. Les accidents n'empêchaient pas le bonheur. La souffrance, la sienne et celle des autres, était un prix qu'il était juste qu'elle dût payer pour cela. Les longs traits de sa respiration se raccourcirent petit à petit. Elle devint plus calme. Ses mâchoires avaient relâché ses joues endolories, ses yeux restèrent clos. Son esprit retomba sur ce qui l'entourait. Avec un souffle de coureur qui s'arrête enfin, immédiatement dissous dans le silence de la chambre, elle remarqua qu'elle était sur le dos. Puis elle tendit l'oreille. Pas un seul bruit dans les couloirs, ni depuis les chambres voisines. Il devait être encore tôt. Elle se souvint que les rideaux de la fenêtre n'étaient pas tirés. Alors, curieuse de savoir à quelle heure de la nuit ou de l'aube on en était, elle ouvrit les paupières afin d'observer, tout autour d'elle, les jeux de lumière et d'ombre sur les murs.  
D'abord, elle lança son regard vers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir. Personne ne circulait. Rapidement, il dériva sur les pans de murs et de plafond : ils étaient bercés par une douce lumière rouge, qui lui fit songer à la tiède étreinte d'une mère. Elle détailla attentivement les ombres brunes qui se déposaient au-dessus d'elle, sachant que dans quelques minutes à peine celles-ci se seraient allongées ou élargies, suivant l'objet dont elles projetaient la forme sur le plafond. Elle tenta d'envisager leurs déplacements impénétrables.  
Son regard glissa d'un des carreaux de la fenêtre à un nuage, immobile et ardent dans le ciel, magnifique. Les couleurs qui imprégnaient la pièce étaient encore plus vives à l'extérieur. Elle repoussa le drap, et quitta le lit afin de s'en rapprocher.  
Une fois devant, elle tenta d'apercevoir le soleil qui se levait. Cependant, la mauvaise orientation de sa chambre l'en empêcha : le soleil se levait au loin sur sa gauche, derrière le bâtiment. Elle en demeura fort contrariée.  
Heureusement, un large panorama se découvrait depuis cette fenêtre. Le rose, le saumon, l'orangé variaient et se répétaient indéfiniment, ainsi que le long d'une gigantesque partition lumineuse, jusqu'au bleu chatoyant de l'espace qui s'ouvrait au sommet du monde, où la nuit finissait de s'évanouir. Ces rayons de couleurs dans le ciel lui donnaient toujours envie d'ouvrir ses ailes. Elle se souvint encore : quelques fois, lorsqu'elle était libre de ses matins, elle quittait très tôt le domicile familial, seule dans l'air frais aux frontières de la nuit, puis elle s'envolait jusqu'à ce que l'aurore les eut percées. Ces instants où le soleil franchit l'horizon sont les plus beaux, les plus lumineux, les plus magiques que les astres puissent offrir. Ils ne durent jamais.  
Elle ressentait encore leur appel. Comme d'habitude, par une sorte de réflexe surnaturel, elle se jura qu'elle sentait ses ailes qui la démangeaient. Un instant, un très court instant, elle crut que le diagnostique du médecin était faux. Mais en tentant de débloquer comme avant le verrou qui les maintenait sur ses flancs, elle ne trouva pas en elle la liaison qui aurait dû s'ouvrir à ce moment-là. En réalité, ses ailes ne pouvaient pas la démanger. Si elle fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était deux poids et quelques plumes appuyées contre ses flancs, mais que son corps ne semblait pas reconnaître. Si elle oubliait que c'étaient les siennes, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'ailes.  
Ce fut à cet instant, devant l'embrasement de l'aurore, si proche mais tout à coup si inatteignable, que le frétillement habituel de ses ailes lui manqua le plus. Elle réalisa entièrement ce que signifiait pour elle de ne plus pouvoir voler, de ne plus pouvoir approcher ses modèles qui commandaient aux astres. Il n'y avait eu que le vol pour la faire se sentir heureuse, complète. Pendant longtemps, ce qu'elle ferait de ses ailes avait tenu lieu de dernière promesse, son dernier voeu de bonheur, l'ultime moyen pour elle de se bâtir un jour un futur à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle s'était souvent crue meilleure acrobate que ses semblables, et qu'elle-même ne l'était en réalité. Longtemps, elle avait été persuadée de bénéficier d'un don rare, qui méritait qu'on lui portât plus d'attention que les autres. Puis elle s'était rendue compte de tout ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de réaliser comme pirouettes, vrilles et autres figures, qu'elle avait pourtant longtemps rêvées d'accomplir.  
Ainsi, le plaisir qu'elle prenait d'habitude à voler avait diminué, jusqu'à ce que son lien avec la discipline en eût été corrompu. Son désir toujours déçu de vouloir voler au-dessus de ses moyens, le plaisir trompé et défiguré, le vide intérieur qu'elle avait ressentie... Elle s'était résolu à abandonner tout cela.  
En provoquant un accident, elle s'était crue prête à renoncer aux balades aériennes qu'elle faisait lorsque la nuit passait au jour et le jour à la nuit. Mais au final, elle n'avait fait qu'engendrer du malheur autour d'elle. Le coeur gros, elle se dit que l'avenir était la promesse des faibles, de ceux qui avaient perdu ou qui refusaient les moyens de se battre. L'avenir est le rêve du prisonnier. Il était stable uniquement lorsqu'on le lisait dans la couronne de celles qui commandaient aux astres ; c'était là qu'il brillait de mille feux.  
En un clin d'oeil, le portrait rayonnant de ses idoles avait à nouveau envahi ses pensées. Alors, les flots de lumière sur lesquels se reposait son âme embarquée se réveillèrent : s'appuyant contre la vitre, la patiente contempla son bonheur lointain, perdu. L'aube, elle, continuait de revenir chaque matin pour faire s'arrêter le temps, dont on ne surprenait plus le passage que dans le mouvement des nuages qui, à ce moment précis, formaient devant elle un cercle orangé, colossal, le long de l'horizon et jusqu'au dessus de l'hôpital.  
Un autre poème surgit de ce trouble à la surface de son âme. Elle le chanta, sans oublier qu'elle n'en était pas le génial auteur :

My wings are broken  
And time is going on, and on, it goes  
Forever.  
So I got high and  
Lived all that life that I have taken all  
For granted.  
The only way out  
Is letting your guard down and never lie  
Forgotten.  
Forgive me my love,  
I stand here all alone and I can see  
The bottom.  
Promise me you'll try  
To leave it all behind  
'Cause I've elected hell,  
Lying to myself.  
Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- poème partie 2 : "You", Phobia Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iKRnPMgK-U


	3. Le cycle se poursuit

Partie 3 - Le cycle se poursuit

"Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que le ciel est un peu terne ce matin ?" Le Docteur Ophro releva la tête de sa visite matinale. De l'autre côté du lit, il inspecta l'encadré bleu que l'on avait du ciel depuis la chambre. Allongée face à l'embrasure, sa patiente lui tournait le dos afin de permettre l'examen de ses ailes. Ce genre de contrôle deviendrait quotidien, lui avait-il déclaré en entrant quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui de ce matin était le premier depuis son admission, deux jours plus tôt. Le médecin venait d'ailleurs d'y faire une découverte étonnante : en effet, sa patiente ne portait pas de Marque de Beauté. Alors qu'elle se couchait afin de procéder à l'examen, il avait pu constater que ses deux flancs étaient vides. Aucun symbole n'était tatoué sur son poil ni sous l'aile droite, ni sous l'aile gauche. Il en avait été relativement surpris, étant donné l'âge plutôt avancé de la jeune pégase tel qu'il avait été renseigné dans son dossier.  
Les cas de non-obtention d'une Marque de Beauté une fois passé l'âge adulte n'étaient pas rarissimes (après tout, l'âge moyen donné par les études ne restait qu'une valeur de référence, plus ou moins arbitraire selon les individus. Il ne fallait pas trop y faire attention), cependant ils restaient exceptionnels. Il ne s'agissait à vrai dire que de simples délais : certains jeunes gens mettaient plus de temps que leur entourage à obtenir leur Marque, mais celles-ci finissaient toujours par apparaître. Simplement, il fallait parfois patienter quelques mois ou quelques années supplémentaires.  
Ces retards n'étaient en aucun cas liés au profil physiologique de ceux qu'ils concernaient, et ne pouvaient pas être expliqués physiquement. De même, ils n'avaient aucune répercussion directe sur la santé. Néanmoins, on avait observé quelques affections provoquées par ces retards dans l'équilibre mental de certains jeunes gens qui en souffraient, des "symptômes comportementaux" en quelque sorte. Ils ne se présentaient pas chez tous les cas. En revanche, ils devenaient particulièrement flagrants chez les poneys arrivant en âge d'entrer dans le monde adulte, et pour qui la charge des responsabilités s'alourdissait soudainement. Dans ces cas-là, l'absence d'une Marque de Beauté, c'est-à-dire la non-découverte de ce qui rend chacun unique par rapport aux autres, dérivait assez logiquement sur un manque de confiance en soi, et donc une difficulté significative à se forger une identité, souvent couplée d'un désir manifeste de demeurer auprès du monde de l'enfance. Soit, pour résumer : un refus du rôle social de l'adulte, qui doit apprendre à se comporter en être responsable. Bien sûr, il y avait plusieurs degrés de manifestation de ces affections mentales ; certains qui ne possédaient pas encore leur Marque n'affichait aucune difficulté à accomplir ce que l'on demandait d'eux. D'autres se révélaient souvent plus réticents, voire craintifs ou angoissés. Cela dépendait de multiples facteurs, tels que le cadre social, les diverses formes de soutiens, le passé et la personnalité de l'individu, etc.  
Aussi, puisque sa patiente elle-même ne possédait pas encore sa Marque de Beauté, et ce bien qu'elle fût largement en âge d'appréhender le rôle d'un adulte, la conviction du docteur avait dès lors été de surveiller l'apparition de ces "symptômes". En tant que médecin, considérant que son devoir consistait à comprendre au mieux le plus de poneys possibles afin de les conduire sur la voie de la guérison, son opinion était qu'il y avait là un indice essentiel, qui mènerait peut-être à une explication quant au comportement autodestructeur de sa patiente. En outre, il fallait se pencher à partir de maintenant sur l'établissement d'un diagnostic psychologique. Ce n'était pas par pure inconscience que sa patiente avait décollé alors que l'orage se déchaînait, il y avait une raison plus précise il en était certain. Qu'elle fût bonne ou mauvaise, mais il y en avait une. Enfin, lorsqu'il inspecta le ciel afin de répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée, celui-ci lui parut parfaitement normal. Il répondit :  
"Non, tout me semble parfaitement normal. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"  
La tête posée contre le matelas, en le fixant par la fenêtre entrouverte, elle gardait comme l'impression d'un vide. Comme si le soleil, après être venu l'éclairer, s'en était allé du ciel. L'air bleu flottait tout seul, sur une toile qui ne portait aucun nuage. Une toile inachevée, abandonnée sur son chevalet par celui qui lui prêtait son souffle. Le vent qu'elle ne faisait qu'entendre sans le sentir, quand il expirait par la fenêtre ouverte, expirait comme dans les déserts, seul. La lumière se bornait à frapper la façade sans entrer dans sa chambre. C'était comme si celle-ci n'avait plus rien à donner.  
Ou bien était-ce elle qui n'en attendait plus rien ? Par le passé, elle n'avait pas toujours porté le même regard sur les cieux, suivant qu'elle n'en attendait pas la même chose ; soit qu'elle les regardait avec inquiétude lorsqu'une tempête se profilait, ou bien avec espoir lorsque de bon matin, le soleil éclairait les murs et les fenêtres qu'elle ouvrait en se levant. Quels étaient ceux pour qui ce soleil montant promettait des heures heureuses jusqu'à son coucher ? Combien étaient-ils ces poneys ?  
En tous cas, elle ne se comptait pas parmi eux. Le monde extérieur lui apparaissait déshabité, et dans l'air, le ciel, l'espace, le jour était absent.  
"Je ne sais pas, je ne pourrais pas dire.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas essayer de me décrire comment vous le voyez ?"  
Le ton de sa voix était surprenamment doux. Elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Une pudeur continuait d'envelopper son âme, et elle de se préserver du monde alentour. Fallait-il donc qu'on ait toujours besoin de se justifier ? Son intégrité lui appartenait toujours, malgré que le médecin eut étiré dans son dos ses ailes comme deux chiffons trempés.  
Elle poussa un soupir, sa poitrine se gonfla sous les sabots du docteur, et ces deux torchons se soulevèrent un instant, en suivant avec indifférence le mouvement réalisé par le dos. Puis tout retomba, comme une voile qui s'aplatissait.  
Le médecin n'ajouta aucun commentaire, il comprenait assez avec ce soupir. Sans compassion, il ne faisait que son travail. Il se redressa, en ayant terminé.  
"En ce qui concerne vos ailes, je ne vois rien que les premières analyses n'aient pas déjà relevé. C'est moi qui ait été désigné pour faire appliquer à la lettre les recommandations dont je vous ai parlées hier ; attendez-vous à me revoir assez souvent. Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai repasser qu'en début de soirée. J'espère pour vous que vous ne trouvez pas ma compagnie trop désagréable", termina t-il en la regardant se redresser contre l'oreiller.  
Comme à son habitude, elle prit la question avec beaucoup sérieux, et, en surveillant ce qui pouvait maladroitement sortir de sa bouche, elle lui répondit que "Non, non" avant de le remercier avec un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais ça ferait l'affaire se dit-elle. Le docteur lui souhaita la bonne journée jusqu'à ce qu'il revînt la voir. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, et s'apprêta à sortir. Cependant, au lieu de s'engager directement dans le couloir, elle le vit s'interrompre dans l'encadrement. Il tourna la tête en vérifiant à droite, à gauche, puis se retourna vers elle en s'excusant et en lui recommandant de l'attendre. Enfin, il sortit précipitamment de son champ de vision. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, au bout desquelles elle se trouvait hésitante à se déplacer pour refermer la porte. Le mouvement perpétuel dans le couloir l'agaçait.  
Peu de temps après encore, le Docteur Ophro reparut par la vitre. A côté de la porte, il se pencha afin de ramasser quelque chose apparemment abandonné au pied du mur. Elle fut surprise de le voir revenir dans la chambre, en portant vers elle l'objet qu'il venait de récupérer.  
C'était un petit carton, très ordinaire, mais la patiente fixa avec anxiété le symbole en forme de cercle imprimé sur une de ses faces.  
"Ce colis était déjà là ce matin, quand je suis rentré dans votre chambre. On en sait pas d'où il vient, personne n'a vu celui ou celle qui l'a déposé devant votre porte. Moi je l'avais laissé à sa place, en pensant qu'on viendrait peut-être le récupérer, mais ta-dah il est encore là, alors..." Cette journée n'avait peut-être pas si bien commencé, mais une chose restait sûre : la seule entrée en scène de cette boîte était déjà de trop. Toutes les heures que la pégase sans ailes attendait de passer jusqu'au prochain coucher de soleil lui parurent tout à coup terribles et interminables. Sans le laisser voir, elle se laissait peu à peu habiter par sa frustration. Elle se mordait violemment l'intérieur des joues. Ses yeux fous fixaient le carton dans les sabots du médecin, qui se rapprochait. Les battements d'un tambour se firent surprendre avec véhémence dans sa tête. Elle faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler à l'autre cette nouvelle panique, qui l'accaparait, et dont il fallait que personne ne sût rien. Mais lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour s'adresser à elle, comme s'il venait lui confier un sinistre secret, elle tendit l'oreille en feignant une expression intriguée.  
"Ouvrez-le. J'aimerais savoir si ce qu'il contient est pour vous. Si c'est pas le cas, je le ramène tout de suite à l'accueil."  
Et il lui confia la caisse sur les genoux.  
Son premier désir, brutal, fut de la repousser loin d'ici. Le poids qu'elle exerçait sur ses genoux lui était intolérable. N'attendant que de céder à cette rage bien connue, en un éclair, elle imagina ce qui se passerait si elle succombait à cette subite crise de démence. D'abord, elle rejetterait violemment le colis en le balançant à travers la fenêtre, qui se briserait sans résistance. Ensuite, elle cèderait aux larmes qui lui montaient avec une amère satisfaction, devant son témoin de médecin qui ferait appeler le service d'urgence, et ensuite...  
Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser cela se réaliser. Il fallait qu'aucun signe de sa détresse ne transparût. Sa pudeur, sa droiture ne le permettraient jamais.  
Oh, si seulement elle s'était trouvée dans la solitude la plus totale !  
Et malgré les spasmes, les convulsions qui la faisaient trembler de l'intérieur, et qu'elle essayait de retenir le long de ses membres, comme on essaye de contenir un oiseau qui se débat, malgré le vertige qui l'ouvrait en deux en mordant jusqu'à son coeur, mais qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour taire, elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de révéler ce que contenait ce carton et qu'elle connaissait déjà, pour le sentir, depuis qu'elle avait aperçu le symbole très particulier sur une de ses faces, s'emparer une nouvelle fois de son existence.  
Sa tête tournait. Sa gorge lui piquait, et attisait à l'arrière de sa langue une envie de vomir, lorsqu'elle tendit fébrilement les sabots au-dessus des languettes.  
Du même temps qu'elle les écarta, elle crut défaillir.  
Mais non. C'eût été trop de chance.  
Il n'y eut pour elle aucune surprise à trouver ce qui la trouva elle-même à l'intérieur ; simplement, son bonheur, alors même qu'hypothétique, venait de s'interrompre. Comme lorsqu'elle avait été frappée par la foudre, sa chute s'était remise en marche.  
Son médecin la piqua d'une dernière question, dernière si elle le voulait :  
"Alors c'est pour vous ?"  
Demandez-lui ! Demandez-lui de reconnaître ce carton, avec ce qu'il renferme ! Demandez-lui !  
Les larmes, en brûlant, firent éruption près de ses yeux. Elle, qui tenait toujours à ne rien faire savoir, rien que ce qu'un éclair n'avait déjà révélé, dut fermer les paupières un instant. Elle obligea sa lèvre à ne pas vibrer, ses yeux à ne pas briller. Mais, n'était-elle pas à l'hôpital justement pour se faire guérir de ses tourments ? C'en était devenu plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Le Docteur Ophro attendait qu'elle parlât, il saurait entendre ce que plus rien ne la retenait de dévoiler.  
Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y songer quelques secondes : un simple mensonge, comme elle en faisait si souvent, et elle ne reverrait plus cette boîte. Il lui suffisait de prétendre que c'était une erreur, qu'elle n'était pas la destinataire de ce colis.  
Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle ne pouvait plus récupérer le bonheur qu'elle s'était elle-même promis.  
Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, la réalité se dévoilait un peu plus à ses yeux malades, qu'elle rouvrit.

"Oui, c'est pour moi."

Sans répondre à la menace qu'il faisait planer sur sa vie, elle demanda à ce qu'on le posât à côté de son lit ; elle s'en occuperait plus tard, dit-elle.  
Un fois qu'il eut accédé à sa requête, le Docteur Ophro fut appelé depuis le couloir par une infirmière. Le devoir l'appelait aussi, songea t-elle comme pour se moquer d'elle-même. Le professionnel lui rappela qu'il renouvellerait sa visite dans la soirée, avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, en fermant la porte. Alors, elle aurait été seule, tranquille et heureuse comme depuis son arrivée, si cette boîte infâme ne l'avait pas enfermée avec sa torpeur. Une présence affreuse en émanait, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être coincée dans sa chambre comme dans un cachot. La vie avait finalement repris son cours mécanique, voilà qu'on l'appelait à revenir dans le rang comme si de rien n'était. Ca n'avait servi à rien. L'existence pauvre, aliénante, anonyme, qui décidément ne pouvait la conduire qu'au malheur, l'avait retrouvée. En provoquant un éclair, elle avait pensé s'extraire de cette vilaine machine. Finalement, elle n'avait fait que regagner un peu de temps. Deux jours, que son père avait passé dans le souci. Deux jours, durant lesquels elle avait vraiment cru pouvoir être à nouveau tranquille. Deux jours passés, lointains, qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Elle-même maintenant payait le prix fort de cette réalité qu'elle avait, fièrement dans son désespoir, tenté de déjouer. Mal lui en avait pris, car elle venait de la rattraper.  
Et l'illusion qu'elle s'était faite de son avenir, tout ce bonheur qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir reconstruire bientôt, venait de voler en éclats. Et les images qui nourrissaient sa nostalgie refaisaient surface.  
Puisqu'elle était seule, elle céda enfin aux sanglots. La honte, qu'elle ressentait parce qu'elle pleurait à cause d'un objet aussi insignifiant, aussi commun, conduisit sa fureur à se retourner contre elle-même. Ce fut l'étincelle suffisante à son désespoir. Tout se passa ensuite comme une explosion. Elle s'y abandonna en grande partie, mais pas entièrement, car elle ne voulut alerter personne. L'heure n'en était jamais au relâchement. Pour cela, elle se cacha le visage dans son oreiller, en l'humectant de larmes et en le mordant de toute sa force. Le son de sa voix ainsi étouffé contre le coton qui venait chatouiller sa langue, elle fit grincer atrocement ses cordes vocales ; en surgirent des hurlements de douleur quasi-inaudibles, qui recommençaient chaque fois qu'elle prenait une inspiration. Bientôt, le coussin fut trempée de la mousse qui surgissait d'entre ses gencives. Toute sa rage y passa, comme un feu qui eut épuisé très vite les réserves d'air dans lesquelles il brûlait, si bien qu'il n'en demeura à la fin qu'un tas de braises confusionnelles. Mais sa situation, et donc son désespoir, demeuraient. A bout de souffle, à bout de nerf, elle se dégagea de l'oreiller. Puis elle le retourna, de façon à en dissimuler la face qui venait d'être souillée, et se reposa doucement contre lui.  
Son esprit malade aspira à un autre poème, dont elle voulut croire qu'il l'aiderait encore une fois à s'exorciser de ses tourments, afin de repousser à plus tard les inévitables assauts du mal. De ce texte, comme des précédents, elle n'était toujours pas l'auteur, bien qu'elle le connaissait comme si elle l'avait écrit. Essoufflée, elle le chanta à voix basse, pour rassurer l'écran sombre, humide et tremblant devant ses yeux, et calmer ses lèvres convulsées :

Dear agony, Just let go of me  
Faceless enemy, I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?

I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began!

Dear agony, Just let go of me  
Faceless enemy, I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?

Love pull me down, Hate lift me up  
Just turn around, There's nothing left.  
And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin.  
Somewhere far beyond this world,  
I feel nothing anymore.

Dear agony, Just let go of me  
Faceless enemy, I'm so sorry

I feel nothing anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- poème partie 3 : "Dear agony", Dear agony (2009) Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daSX_3hadlA


	4. Diagnostic : catabase

Partie 4 - Diagnostic : catabase

Jamais son gramophone ne lui avait autant servi.  
Son père le lui avait apporté à l'occasion de la visite qu'il lui avait rendue peu après que le colis n'eut été réintroduit dans sa chambre et dans sa vie, avec quelques-uns des disques dont elle ornait une longue étagère murale à la maison, au-dessus de son lit. La jeune pégase avait été contente de cette initiative. Elle y avait reconnu vaguement l'amour que lui portait son père, comme un visage quelque part familier croisé dans une rue, marchant en sens inverse. Etrangement, elle n'avait été qu'à peine attendrie ; cette attention délicate et experte de son parent ne l'avait qu'à peine effleurée. Elle s'était sentie curieusement dure de l'intérieur, tout le temps qu'il avait discuté avec elle en faisant de son mieux pour les rassurer. Ses entrailles, d'ordinaire aisément remuées à l'idée de ce que sa famille devait être en train d'endurer par sa faute, paraissaient s'être interdites en un mur de glace. Il lui avait semblé se renfermer derrière ce mur, loin de tout ce que son père aurait pu tenter pour la faire revenir. Aussi s'en était-elle montrée excessivement reconnaissante devant son père, pour la seule raison que sa bonne conscience ne pouvait pas supporter cette indifférence. A elle, ses remerciements avaient sonné creux. Quoiqu'il en fût, il les avait acceptés ; peut-être parce qu'il ne s'était-il aperçu de rien, ou simplement parce qu'il s'était lui-même senti soulagé.  
Elle avait attendu qu'il l'eut quittée pour se décider à mettre un disque. Personne ne devait l'interrompre car ce n'était pas l'heure de leur visite, et personne ne pouvait entendre avec elle cette musique car c'était la sienne : ces chansons reflétaient si exactement ses états d'esprit qu'à les entendre, elle avait l'impression que n'importe qui aurait été capable de lire sur son âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle refusait de partager ce qu'elle écoutait ; pour elle, cela aurait été comme la voir sous la douche.  
Alors enfin seule, elle s'était penchée et avait choisi parmi tous le titre qu'elle avait désiré le plus entendre se diffuser entre les murs de sa chambre et ceux de son âme, soudainement mélancolique. Le plateau avait été branché sur la table de chevet, elle y avait délicatement déposé le grand cercle noir (qui d'ailleurs lui avait semblé plus familier que le visage de son propre père), puis elle avait aligné l'aiguille sans plus de contenance, d'un geste routinier qui l'avait également réconfortée. Et lorsqu'enfin ceci avait été accompli avec précision, avant de mettre l'instrument en route, elle avait redressé l'oreiller contre le mur de façon à se mettre dans la meilleure position possible.  
La mélodie attendue et tant désirée avait décollé à travers le pavillon avec un grain qui lui était des plus intimes. Il était venu jusqu'à elle ravir ses oreilles dressées et exciter son goût, son imagination, son plaisir. Les paupières closes, elle avait battu le rythme en dodelinant posément de la tête. Elle s'était laissée investir par la musique et les paroles, qui s'étaient articulées jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres. Tout en écoutant, elle avait fait de son mieux afin de ne pas penser à la suite de la chanson, à mesure que celle-ci s'était consumée dans le temps, dans l'espace de sa chambre, et entre les battements apaisés de son cœur. Elle s'était contentée. Quelques secondes encore... Ses ennuis s'étaient évanouis, remplacés en son sein par la musique qui l'avait faite à nouveau aspirer au bonheur. Quelques secondes encore... La dernière note s'était attardée un peu en tremblant, avant de décliner en douceur jusqu'à ne plus survivre que dans sa tête. Après une longue inspiration, similaire à celle d'un plongeur qui sort la tête de l'eau et s'apprête à retourner en apnée, elle avait rouvert les yeux.  
Pour elle, la musique ressemblait au bol d'air frais qu'elle prenait en volant. Ces deux activités lui servaient pareillement d'exutoire, quand, pratiquant l'une ou l'autre tour à tour, elle se soulageait un moment. Désormais qu'elle ne pouvait plus user de ses ailes, elle userait sa musique.

Dans la soirée, sans musique pour se distraire du mal, sa sérénité était lentement retombée comme un vaisseau qui s'abîme dans l'océan. Comme si un éclat de verre était entré au fond de ses yeux et déformait tout ce qui s'y reflétait, en se retournant vers elle, les choses semblaient avoir changé de visage ; le décor vieillissant de sa chambre, l'apparat du soir qui tombait...  
Elle s'était postée à la fenêtre pour surveiller le lever de la nuit, cachée derrière les rideaux imperturbés. Et malgré la fatigue qui lui rongeait le crâne, et repoussait ses dernières forces au plus profond de son être, il y avait de la magie partout dans le reste du monde. Tandis qu'ici où elle se trouvait nez à nez avec les choses, tout semblait lui être retombé sur les épaules. En face de la Lune, son esprit s'était chargé de tellement d'appréhension pour le moment où elle aurait disparu, l'angoisse l'étreignait si fort quand elle se souvenait que la caisse était là, que malgré son épuisement elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Même quand l'heure qui la voyait habituellement s'endormir s'était affichée sur toutes les montres.  
Le sommeil l'avait fuie dans l'inquiétude moribonde que propageait en elle le sentiment d'un danger imminent, jusqu'à ce que l'usure qui s'exerçait sur ses nerfs se relâcha, comme un mécanisme. Elle s'endormit, cependant lorsqu'elle se réveilla au milieu de la même nuit, rien ne semblait avoir fait effet.  
Aussitôt qu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, une angoisse étreignit tout son être jusqu'à sa raison. C'était une angoisse qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée, dont elle était parvenue à s'extirper, et qui maintenant la retrouvait entre ses griffes. Une angoisse accrue par la fatigue qui obstruait ses rêves ; si seulement elle pouvait se rendormir ! Elle le souhaitait si fort qu'elle en pleura un petit peu. Une angoisse qui l'oppressait toute entière, en encerclant son existence dont elle ravivait les souvenirs devant ses yeux, ceux passés comme ceux de son obsolète avenir. Elle connaissait bien cette impression de sentir peser au-dessus de sa tête la ronde de ses idées noires. Elle comprenait une chose : si elle voulait qu'on lui rendît cette chance qu'on lui devait d'être tranquille, il fallait qu'elle disparût. Elle haïssait l'existence, elle haïssait le monde, sans plus trouver de sort qui fût plus triste que le sien. Elle ne voyait plus que son écœurement comme si un fantôme lui eut posé les sabots sur les yeux. Toute son âme se souleva contre cette injustice involontaire du monde, par une sorte de réflexe qui s'enclenchait en réponse à ce que l'on attendait d'elle.  
Son malaise parut éclore en elle subitement et prendre forme au creux de son estomac. Elle eut alors horriblement mal au ventre. Elle eut si mal, la douleur fut si intolérable, que cela lui ôta définitivement toute chance qu'il lui restait de se rendormir. Elle avait si mal, en se tordant et se tenant le ventre, et il faisait si noir partout autour d'elle. Aucun bruit, aucun indice de ce que le monde était pendant le jour.  
Son vertige lui donna soudain une envie de vomir bien réelle. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir quitter le lit, afin de se rendre aux toilettes et se libérer rapidement de son affliction.  
Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle haït le mécanisme qui l'y forçait, d'une haine sourde mais qui ne transparaissait pas.  
Une angoisse très forte et en même temps très douce, qui n'empêchait pas l'action mais qui la condamnait. Rien de tout ceci ne se voyait, car elle allait se lever.  
Elle se déroba à ses couvertures, puis sortit du lit en posant par terre ses sabots atrophiés. Un frisson lui saisit l'échine, elle crut que l'air frais de la nuit s'appliquait sur sa fourrure, malgré les murs de sa chambre. Sa queue se souleva d'un coup, il passait sur elle comme un mugissement de violon éventré.  
Ensuite, elle s'avança vers la porte au milieu du sinistre lacet de piano qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête.  
Elle l'ouvrit très précautionneusement. Dans le couloir, elle voyait mieux car il n'y avait pas de rideaux aux fenêtres, et le cadre bleu et tordu de l'une d'entre elles glissait lentement dans le noir, chevauchant un mur. Dehors, au travers de sa toile de ténèbres, froide et lugubre, la Lune dérivait calmement en étirant ses rayons fantomatiques.  
Les toilettes... Par où étaient les toilettes ? Elle ne voulait demander à personne. D'ailleurs, elle tenait à ne croiser personne ; ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour ça. Une intuition ridicule lui dit de prendre à droite ; elle la contredit et tourna à gauche. En errant dans l'hôpital après quelques pas, elle sentit tout à fait qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le bâtiment. Les chambres numérotées qu'elles passaient au hasard les unes à la suite des autres lui semblaient être inexplicablement habitées : son imagination sordide filtrait derrière chaque porte, et lui faisait de la pièce un portrait, basé avec inconvenance sur le modèle de sa propre chambre, qui la tétanisait jusqu'au prochain. Les murs, dont on ne discernait plus la véritable couleur, surgissaient des ténèbres bleues tout autour d'elle, et se poursuivaient partout dans tous les sens. Le bâtiment semblait la surveiller, elle tremblait d'effroi à chaque détour en se figurant le monstre qui l'attendait peut-être derrière. Elle taisait sa respiration le plus possible, pour ne rien réveiller qui l'eut prise en chasse.  
Elle trouva les toilettes, sans soulagement : elle n'avait simplement pas envisagé de ne pas y arriver. Elle ne désira pas souffrir l'éclat vif des néons, la lumière la déstabiliserait, elle se sentait plus confortable dans l'obscurité. Mais ils s'activèrent automatiquement lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle se couvrit précipitamment les paupières avec un de ses sabots, et attendit qu'ils s'éteignissent. Ce genre de dispositif était déclenché par des capteurs lorsque la porte s'ouvrait, aussi se tint-elle loin de cette dernière. Il n'y avait pas un poney, heureusement. Elle ne voulait voir personne tant qu'elle n'avait pas vomi. A ce moment-là, les bruits atroces qu'elle ferait en alerteraient sûrement plus d'un.  
L'emprise dont elle souffrait se raviva à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle se rangea face à l'un des lavabos, dont elle devina la forme devant un grand miroir dans lequel on ne voyait rien que des silhouettes parce qu'il faisait noir. Elle se souleva au-dessus de lui sur ses deux pattes avant, puis attendit.  
Mais presqu'immédiatement, il lui sembla que son malaise se concentrait dans son estomac, et tout d'un coup remontait un couloir à l'intérieur de son corps. Un liquide bouillant lui surgit dans la gorge, avec une telle force qu'elle se courba instantanément, en faisant de son mieux pour retenir sa tête qu'un mouvement soudain emportait le nez contre le fond de l'évier. Au bout du torrent qui gonflait sa gorge, la souillure abominable qui la tourmentait surgit hors de sa bouche, et s'aplatit avec un claquement d'œuf pourri contre la céramique. Ses mugissements à travers l'obscurité commençaient. En vomissant une deuxième fois, elle ne vivait plus à ce moment que d'une seule émotion très vive : une haine qui lui arrachait un cri brûlant chaque fois que le liquide singulier forçait le passage entre ses mâchoires. Une haine qui se portait sur tout et n'importe quoi, sur le monde comme sur ceux qui travaillaient à l'aider, si dominante que son être paraissait ne plus avoir aucune autre solution pour s'en débarrasser, car on cherche toujours à se débarrasser de ce qui nous fait mal, que de la recracher par l'évier. Avec chaque vague tiède qui lui soulevait le cœur avant de sortir, elle avait si mal, elle souhaitait disparaître. Les larmes jaillirent d'entre ses paupières, sur lesquelles elle tirait comme si elle eut tiré sur une porte pour la maintenir fermée. Certaines d'entre elles glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et son menton, les autres tombaient directement dans l'évier pour se mêler à ce que tout son être était déjà occupé à rejeter. Elle avait l'estomac presque vide lorsque, tandis qu'à l'intérieur la prochaine irruption se préparait, elle chuchota, les yeux clos et pleurant :  
"Chuuuuut... là tout va bien..."  
Puis une autre vague la saisit à la bouche. Elle mugit encore. Une fois qu'elle eut passé, des filets lui en restèrent sur le menton. Elle sentait qu'elle tremblait beaucoup, énormément. C'était la dernière, pensa t-elle, car elle se sentait complètement vide. Sa bouche était en feu, ses lèvres sales suintaient d'une âcreté imitant l'odeur pestilentielle qui lui grimpait aux naseaux. Elle cracha à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de s'en débarrasser.  
Elle se sentait maintenant un peu plus légère. Mais ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup, c'était que personne ne semblait avoir perçu ses cris, et n'était venu la trouver. Elle attendit un peu dans le noir de ses paupières fermées, totalement immobile, les oreilles tendues et les lèvres serrées, en respirant avec force par les naseaux. Mais il n'y avait nulle part aucune autre trace d'agitation que la sienne.  
Pourtant, c'était l'heure : tout était à sa place, la mise en scène était achevée. Il ne manquait plus que le témoin pour la surprendre. Elle ne voulait pas se dénoncer (ça serait louche), il fallait que quelqu'un vînt pour la trouver. Il fallait que les éclaboussures transpirées de sa douleur surprenâssent et choquâssent. Il fallait que sa souffrance fût reconnue de tous ceux qui la savaient : son père, son é, il fallait que les messes basses la plaignissent. Ca la légitimerait, ça l'aiderait à se persuader que son problème était réel, et qu'il y en avait vraiment un à l'origine de sa douleur. Ainsi, le monde renoncerait à l'accuser elle, pour reconnaître plutôt le tort qui était le sien et qu'elle ne faisait que mettre en lumière.  
Elle cracha une dernière fois, et ensuite releva la tête. Ses yeux s'étaient suffisamment faits à l'obscurité pour qu'elle distinguât son visage dans le miroir noir et bleu. Son allure, son expression, tout était parfait.  
Puis, dans un fléchissement de sa psychose, elle se posa une question en fixant son reflet :  
'Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?'  
A la recherche d'une réponse, celle-ci lui trotta dans la tête. Cependant, il n'y avait que cette question. Même au bout de plusieurs secondes, l'autre dans le miroir n'eut rien à lui rétorquer. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les siens, comme s'ils voulaient lire une ligne qui s'écrivait dans son cerveau, figurant l'éclaircissement qu'ils réclamaient. Comme si ils l'eurent interrogée elle. Elle se pencha en avant, au-dessus de l'évier encore sale, et le visage en face grossit tout de même, silencieusement, et sans détourner le regard. Les paupières en face se plissèrent de la même façon que celles d'un interrogateur qui hésite à croire ce dont son interlocuteur vient de lui faire l'aveu. Elle se méfia de ses yeux, de tout ce visage trompeur et de toute cette personne qui n'était en fin de compte que sa propre image. Voici ce que les autres voyaient, quand ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait. Elle comprit que son apparence aurait inquiété n'importe quel étranger qui l'eut croisée ; elle, cette comédie lui inspira du dédain, ainsi que de la défiance. Comment pouvait-elle donc se plaire ?  
Elle surprit tout à coup des pas dans le couloir. Leur écho qui se faisait de plus en plus fort la rendit à elle-même. Elle se pencha en se forçant à tousser. Puis, lorsque la porte fut enfin ouverte, et que les lampes s'allumèrent, malgré l'éclat brûlant, elle ne se quitta pas des yeux dans le miroir.

Dès le lever du jour, le Docteur Ophro fut mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit, et comme à son habitude, il demeura parfaitement imperturbable en apprenant la nouvelle ; il était comme un maître d'école qui recevait la copie d'une élève. En tant que médecin, il lui fallait faire la lumière sur la nature du trouble qui avait frappé sa patiente, afin d'éventuellement établir un lien avec le reste de sa pathologie. Car il était toujours d'avis que la véritable raison derrière son arrivée à l'hôpital trouvait son explication par ce qui se passait dans la tête, et non dans le corps, de la jeune pégase. Pour lui, la source du problème était psychologique, et non simplement physique. Ce qui lui était arrivée cette nuit était peut-être une ouverture pour vérifier sa théorie. Aussi se résolut-il à saisir l'occasion qui se présentait, et décida aussitôt de s'atteler à la construction du diagnostic auquel il avait précédemment appelé : il devait découvrir si ce syndrome qui venait de la frapper était le fruit d'un hasard (une allergie alimentaire peut-être ?), ou bien la manifestation d'un mal plus grand.  
Il commencerait donc sa journée de travail en se rendant d'abord dans la chambre de la jeune pégase sans ailes. Sur le chemin, il récupéra le dossier correspondant et vérifia la probabilité d'une intoxication alimentaire : il n'était fait mention d'aucune récidive, ni d'aucun type d'allergie quelconque. Il se trouva donc conforté dans son intuition.  
Néanmoins, il demeurait dubitatif quant à un fait particulier que lui avait rapporté le gardien. Sa patiente se serait directement rendue aux sanitaires, dans le noir complet, sans essayer au préalable d'appeler quiconque via le système de sonnerie qui reliait pourtant chaque chambre au bureau de la réception ; ce qui était la conduite attendue habituellement en cas de malaise. En d'autres termes, il semblait que sa patiente avait voulu dissimuler les faits.

Il procéda dans un premier temps à l'examen de ses ailes comme de rigueur, et manifestement, il n'y avait toujours aucune évolution à ce niveau-là. Aussi, lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec son dos, il s'intéressa immédiatement à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, et lui demanda en lui faisant face avec un air des plus sérieux :  
"La nuit dernière, combien de temps est-ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est écoulé entre votre réveil et le moment où vous êtes allée aux toilettes ?  
Elle répondit, sans lui rendre son regard :  
\- Je sais pas. Dix minutes tout au plus.  
\- Vous êtes donc sortie de votre chambre presque directement après vous être réveillée.  
\- Oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Elle soupira profondément.  
\- Je me suis réveillée parce que j'avais mal au ventre. J'ai attendu un peu pour que ça passe, mais au lieu de ça, ça a empiré. Comme j'avais envie de vomir, je me suis levée, et je suis allée aux toilettes. Une fois que j'avais fini, le gardien m'a trouvée et il m'a raccompagnée dans ma chambre."  
Le Docteur Ophro posa ensuite une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse, pour avoir précédemment consulté l'infirmière en charge du service restauration dans ce couloir :  
"Vous avez avalé quelque chose depuis ?  
\- La moitié de mon petit déjeuner. Et j'ai bu un peu d'eau."  
Ceci coïncidait avec ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière.  
"Vous vous êtes rendormie après ça ?"  
Elle fit "non" de la tête.  
Il prenait des notes à chaque réponse qu'elle lui faisait, en les ponctuant parfois de remarques brèves. Il poursuivit, cherchant à vérifier l'hypothèse inverse à la sienne :  
"Est-ce que vous vous êtes sentie fiévreuse, ce matin ou pendant la nuit ?  
\- Je crois pas, non.  
\- Vous avez encore mal au ventre ?  
\- Non."  
Il prit note.  
"Où est-ce que vous avez mal ?"  
Elle parut quelque peu désorientée par l'assurance de sa question. Puis elle leva un sabot en l'air et désigna son oeil gauche.  
"Aux yeux."  
Le Docteur Ophro se pencha sur elle, ausculta son œil gauche puis son œil droit avec une lampe qu'il sortit de la poche de sa blouse, avant de se redresser pour inscrire son observation. Il concluait : tous les signes s'accordaient en faveur de sa thèse, il se trouvait une nouvelle fois conforté dans sa démarche.  
"Bien !" s'exclama t-il. Puis il s'éloigna, s'empara du tabouret qui servait aux visiteurs, tira dessus brutalement (ce qui fit sursauter sa patiente) pour le rapprocher du lit, et s'assit lourdement. Son imposante carrure s'affaissa d'un seul coup, semblable à celle d'un énorme félin qui s'assoit sur son postérieur, et il se tint ainsi devant elle, parfaitement immobile comme un bloc de marbre, en la fixant avec insistance.  
Une quinzaine de secondes s'écoulèrent dans ce silence exact, tandis que l'atmosphère dans la pièce semblait s'être retournée.  
La jeune pégase demeurait visiblement déstabilisée par cette démonstration de caractère. Elle paraissait acquise à un mouvement de panique, dont tout son corps s'eût remparé quand il avait tiré le tabouret sur le sol. Elle ne tremblait plus d'un iota, comme si toute trace de ce qui l'habitait devait à tout prix être tue, sous peine de se retrouver entre les griffes de celui qui la remarquait. Mais sur son visage, le savant pouvait tout apercevoir du malaise qui l'avait retrouvée, comme il était agité de mille indices le trahissant. Ses deux yeux luisaient, fixés droit devant elle vers l'extrémité de son lit. Ses lèvres se recroquevillaient parfois à l'intérieur de sa bouche, puis elle déglutissait comme si elle avait voulu les avaler. Sa queue eut un petit sursaut d'énervement ; elle fit un effort pour la cacher sous le drap.  
D'abord, le médecin ne quitta pas des yeux ce trouble qui venait de faire surface devant lui en s'emparant de tout son être, comme une mouche qu'il eut voulue aplatir. Il réalisait de plus en plus à quel point il avait vu juste concernant la pathologie de sa patiente. Ensuite, par respect pour cette pudeur qui venait enfin de céder, parce qu'il venait volontairement de la tirer à vif, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, tandis que de l'autre côté sa patiente paraissait se gorger d'une émotion incontrôlable.  
C'est ainsi qu'il questionna à voix haute :  
"Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?"  
Quand il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle se tournait vers lui, il fit de même et la considéra doucement. Cependant, elle ne répondit pas, elle en semblait même bien incapable. L'expression de son visage restait hagard ; peut-être attendait-elle qu'il précisât sa pensée.  
"Cette nuit vous n'avez prévenu personne. Quoi, vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous trouve ?"  
Elle émergea enfin de son inertie, et haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas eu d'importance pour elle.  
Il connaissait sa prochaine question, il prit soin toutefois d'attendre un peu, par professionnalisme ; son expérience et son tempérament le poussaient à essayer de prendre en considération les sentiments d'autrui. Il la considéra à nouveau, en demandant :  
"Est-ce que même votre père ignore ce qui vous arrive ?"  
Lorsqu'il s'était entretenu avec ce dernier à l'occasion de ses visites, son père s'était montré incapable de proposer la moindre hypothèse quant à ce qui aurait pu pousser sa fille à adopter ce comportement autodestructeur. Il semblait ne rien connaître de ce qu'elle ressentait, parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais fait mention devant lui. "Peut-être à cause de sa mère...", voilà tout ce que ce pauvre monsieur avait été capable d'envisager. Mais sa mère, personne n'en avait reçu aucune nouvelle.  
"Oui, je... je n'ai rien dit à personne. Elle parlait presqu'en murmures, comme si sa voix luttait pour surgir du silence, et faisait des moulinets du sabot lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. - Je n'ai pas l'habitude de... d'impliquer... de dire aux autres ce que je ressens. Surtout pas à mon père, qui est... déjà très occupé à cause de son travail. J'ai peur de déranger, je ne veux pas être une source d'inquiétude."  
Le Docteur Ophro espéra simplement qu'en disant cela, elle avait conscience de ce que ce dernier traversait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.  
"Et votre mère ?  
Elle répondit immédiatement, et sans chercher une seule fois ses mots :  
\- Ma mère a quitté le foyer quand j'étais toute petite, donc je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, pas une seule fois. Je ne sais pas où elle est, et pour être honnête, ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. Quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre, mon père m'a dit pourquoi il pensait qu'elle était partie. C'est lui qui m'a élevée, tout seul. Il m'a expliqué que maman avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir fondé une famille trop tôt. Elle n'a pas dû le supporter, alors elle est partie."  
Le docteur ne l'interrompait pas. A en juger par la manière qu'elle avait d'en parler, tout cela devait lui être devenu très ordinaire. Le ton de sa voix s'était même stabilisé. Il songea à lui en faire la remarque, mais il s'en abstint tant qu'elle parlait. Puis elle répondit à cette remarque, comme si elle-même s'en était faite une similaire :  
"Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je crois même que je la comprends."  
Elle le regarda enfin pendant qu'il prenait des notes sur son récit et le point de vue qu'elle avait de ses antécédents familiaux. Elle n'avait pas meilleure mine, néanmoins elle semblait s'être faite un peu mieux à son rôle d'interrogée. Quand il eut fini, le Docteur Ophro vérifia sa montre, avant de se résoudre à lui poser une dernière question ; dernière pour aujourd'hui.  
"Vous avez des connaissances en dehors du champ familial ? Des amis, des camarades de travail auxquels vous pourriez vous confier ?  
Elle répondit d'abord d'un signe de tête.  
\- Non. Comme je ne suis pas très extravertie, je ne parle pas beaucoup et je ne m'intéresse pas assez aux autres. Quelques fois, ça m'arrive, je traîne un peu, comme ça, avec mes collègues après le travail. Mais on ne se connaît pas assez. Je vais pas arriver du genre : "Hey les gars, quelqu'un veut entendre parler de ma dépression ?" U-un ami avec qui on se sent suffisamment uni pour sentir qu'on peut tout lui dire, et qui s'intéresserait autant à nous que nous on s'intéresserait à lui, non, non j'en ai pas moi des amis comme ça. Je suis trop... (elle mima une boîte) renfermée."  
La profondeur de ses inspirations s'était accrue, elle avait de nouveau les yeux fixés en direction de l'extrémité de son lit, elle ne bougeait plus, n'avançait plus rien. La douleur venait de la rattraper, et elle se murait une nouvelle fois dans le silence tandis que sur son visage, émergeait de part en part l'ombre de son préjudice. Il finit de prendre des notes, et en rangeant le tabouret, avant de partir, lui déclara ceci :  
"Bien. Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je repasserai en fin de journée pour en finir avec vos examens. En attendant, surtout, n'oubliez pas : si vous êtes arrivée ici, et bien que cela soit de prime abord volontaire de votre part, ce qui est une faute grave, je ne vous le cache pas et j'espère que vous en avez conscience... (elle répondit d'un hochement de tête très rapide en essuyant une de ses larmes qui perlait) n'oubliez pas qu'il y a une raison derrière tout ça. Il y a un problème, vous avez un problème, et je suis là pour essayer d'y remédier avec vous. Il se raidit devant elle une dernière fois avant de sortir. - Alors ne vous avisez plus de me le cacher."  
Elle approuva en silence ; sur son visage, sa pudeur en était à ses derniers retranchements.  
Quand il fut parti, elle pleura beaucoup.

\- Crépitement du disque qui commence à tourner sur le plateau, puis courtes envolées de cordes grattées, retombant en notes plus aigües comme dans une berceuse -

Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last  
Not a diamond or a crowd could ever keep me here.  
I don't have a past,  
I just have a chance  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say.

Rain, Rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Is it you I want  
Or just the notion of  
A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?  
Safe to say from here  
You're getting closer now,  
We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be.

Rain, Rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do.  
To lie here under you is a-all.  
To lie here under you is a-ll...

Rain, Rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

All the world is waiting for the sun.

All the world is waiting for the sun.

Jamais son gramophone ne lui avait autant servi.  
Et la nuit suivante fut exactement la même. Quand l'horaire à laquelle elle s'était réveillée hier reparut sur la pointe de toutes les aiguilles, elle fut tirée du sommeil par le fracas exact d'une boucle de rouages qui se mettait en branle. L'heure qu'il était, elle ne pouvait rien en dire, sinon qu'elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de la même que la fois précédente, et que cela la rendait malade. La même anxiété que la veille, celle qui ne parvient pas à se détourner du lendemain dont elle apporte la crainte, la retint dans cet état d'éveil engourdi au cœur de cet immense instant qu'est la nuit en son milieu. Puis elle déclara en secret la même haine volatile contre le monde entier, et entraînée par le même malaise qui suintait de tout son esprit dans le souvenir de sa ronde noire, se traîna au travers des mêmes corridors. Ses vomissements la jetèrent le nez au fond du même évier, qu'elle avait choisi calmement comme si c'était le sien. Mais dans le miroir, tout à fait à la même place, l'image qu'elle se renvoyait ne se défaisait plus de ce regard noir ; qui regardait-elle comme ça ? Les autres, ou elle-même ? Cette fois, elle avait laissé les néons allumés pour qu'ils éclairassent la scène blafarde et missent en lumière la profondeur du vertige qui la faussait.

I see nothing in your eyes,  
And the more I see the less I li-i-ike.  
Is it o-ver yet  
In my head?

Son esprit demeurait conscient de ces moindres détails, malgré lui, ainsi que quelque spectateur impuissant à se détourner du miroir où toutes ses déviances étaient à nouveau projetées. Dans sa tête, lorsqu'elle regagna seule sa chambre, il n'y avait plus qu'un immense nœud dont elle ne parvenait plus à se défaire : elle devina qu'un rituel s'installait, à la place de ce qui restait de santé dans sa tête.

I know nothing of your kind,  
And I won't reveal your evil mi-i-ind.  
Is it o-ver yet?  
I can't win!

Si elle n'osait pas se servir de son gramophone quand tout le monde dormait, elle n'attendait que le matin pour le faire fonctionner à nouveau. En patientant au fond des heures obscures et creuses, elle interrogeait par la fenêtre la Lune repliée en un croissant éclatant au bout de son cercle noir, seule, tranquille. Mais celles qui commandaient aux astres étaient parties ; ne demeurait plus dans le ciel que des coquilles vides à ses yeux.  
De jour, jamais il ne lui avait autant servi.

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left,  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes; I'm go-ing a-ll the way,  
Ge-t away, please.

Le temps devenait un piège. La nuit dernière recommença dans la prochaine. La même angoisse puis ensuite la même rancœur convergèrent vers les idoles d'hier, en s'épanchant sur les marionnettes d'aujourd'hui, puis au fond du même évier. Tout juste y fit-elle un peu moins attention lorsque harcelée jusqu'aux larmes, elle eut la nuque courbée en face du miroir qui la regardait toujours.

I'm waiti-ing!  
I'm prayi-ing!  
Realize, start hati-ng!

Du lever du soleil jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne l'assomme, elle usa son gramophone.  
La suivante fut identique, comme si le modèle de la première les avait toutes capturées. Quand s'arrêterait-elle donc, cette nuit sans fin ?

You take the breath ri-ght ou-t of me-e!  
You left a hole where my heart should be-e!  
You've got to fight just to make it throu-ugh,  
'Cause I will be the deaf of you-u.

Et face à toutes les heures qu'elle ne parvenait plus à oublier dans le sommeil, sa fatigue ne connut plus de bornes, et consternait heure après heure les dernières bases de sa lucidité. Entravée par ce dur recommencement des nuits et des jours difficiles, il ne lui restait plus de raison que le renouvellement de l'illusion de sa liberté.

Shelter me from this agai-in,  
Dedicated to the e-end.  
\- Deux coups de percussion au lieu d'un seul -  
Help me break my co-nscience i-n  
To free us from our i-nnoce-nce!

Cependant, son gramophone s'usait toujours plus en tentant de remédier à cette aliénation.  
Elle s'en servait de plus en plus tard, lorsque par exemple le temps arrivait enfin de se coucher, car elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre un disque, une chanson douce, en l'abandonnant sur le plateau, et pendant qu'il tournait, elle s'apaisait et pouvait s'endormir. Une fois que la chanson était terminée, le disque lui continuait de tourner dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'eut réveillée encore une fois.  
Et cette usure engrangea progressivement un malaise supplémentaire : car cette musique, qui lui servait habituellement d'exutoire, en fonctionnant comme une vitre ouverte sur l'expression de ses secrets, son âme s'en défiait de plus en plus. Comme si elle se croyait prête à s'en passer.  
A chaque nouvelle écoute, elle anticipait un peu plus, et sans le vouloir, la note suivante ainsi que l'image que celle-ci lui inspirait. L'intimité brute qui s'était établie entre elle et ces chansons en pâtissait désastreusement. Emporté par son besoin de réconfort, son désir s'avilissait. Marche après marche dans sa chute, elle se retournait sans cesse vers ces chansons, vers ce miroir que sa sensibilité éprouvée usait trop vite.

I am losing you again!  
Let me out and let me in!  
'Cause you're not alone here,  
Not-at-all  
Let me belong here,  
Break my fa-ll!

Chaque fois qu'elle cédait encore à son désir de soulagement, par délaissement, elle était devenue encore un peu plus imperméable à ce qui la soulageait. Si bien qu'assez rapidement, elle ne choisissait plus ses chansons que par défaut ; selon que leur écoute lui était sur le moment la moins insupportable. Parfois même, après avoir tiré un disque de sa collection et l'avoir placé sur le plateau, au beau milieu de l'enregistrement, énervée par son plaisir qui la quittait, elle repoussait l'aiguille d'un revers de sabot et l'en arrachait. Puis elle se trouvait idiote, avec le large CD noir dont elle ne savait que faire entre ses sabots. Au lieu de le jeter de colère, elle le rangeait en le glissant dans sa pochette et plaçait celle-ci au bout de sa collection, là où elle ne pouvait plus la voir.

Break my fa-ll!

De jour en jour, le désastre rendit sa passion obsolète. Tout d'un coup, le soulagement n'en était plus un, et ce qui participait à son bonheur se retrouvait maintenant en tant qu'un des foyers de sa dépression.

Break my fa-ll!

Elle se sentait incroyablement humiliée, car elle aliénait elle-même les dernières sources de son propre bien-être, en plus d'avoir le sentiment de trahir ceux qui avaient composé ces chansons. Et elle se détesta encore pour cela. Peu à peu dans son esprit, elle demeurait moins la victime de son malheur qu'elle en devenait en partie responsable.

Break my fa-ll!

Aussi, lors du quatrième jour, elle voulut cesser totalement de faire usage de son gramophone, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à ses envies.  
Elle crut pouvoir résister à la tentation.  
Mais privée de ce dernier divertissement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laisser infecter par un engourdissement exactement similaire à celui qui figeait le déroulement de ses jours et de ses nuits. Comme elle ne dormait plus beaucoup, et vomissait chaque nuit ce qu'elle ingurgitait pendant la journée, son esprit et son corps s'étaient enfoncés dans un affaiblissement contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien pour se défendre. Elle ne pouvait que rester clouée au lit, sans voir personne, et sans plus s'occuper à rien, hormis dormir et manger. Ses membres et ses pensées étaient devenus durs à soutenir ; son esprit ankylosé était devenu incapable du moindre songe agréable. L'absence de perspectives surtout l'attirait un peu plus vers son anéantissement : elle ne parvenait plus à envisager l'avenir, ou quoique ce soit qui la rendît heureuse à nouveau. Elle ne se voyait plus aucun espoir. Elle restait indifférente au ciel bleu autant qu'à celui de nuit. De plus, leur rayonnement lui bouffait les yeux, alors elle gardait ses rideaux tirés. Malgré tout, elle se sentait plus calme dans l'obscurité.  
Car elle était arrivée au bout de son être, là où la conscience ne supporte plus la moindre petite oscillation dans son environnement, si bien qu'un peu de lumière suffisait parfois à la briser. La moindre contrariété provoquait des effets démesurés parmi ses émotions : rien qu'à surprendre le bruit de la vie ordinaire qui se poursuivait dans le couloir, ses nerfs se crispaient un instant et elle se laissait surprendre par des crises de sanglots, atroces et dangereuses.  
C'était à ce moment-là que la corruption de son désir se rallumait, comme une étincelle dans le noir. Et alors, elle faisait sans cesse face au même choix : y céder, dans l'espoir que son plaisir ressurgît, ou bien avoir le courage de prendre la bonne décision et ne pas mettre de disque. Se retrouvant sans arrêt tentée par le vide au bord de sa débauche, elle finissait toujours par préférer cette dernière, si c'était pour avoir la chance de saisir en s'y vautrant ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de son passé mélodieux. Cependant, elle s'écrasait toujours contre l'implacable indifférence de son âme, qui ne vibrait plus au son des harmonies bien connues.  
Puis son dépit et sa rage ressurgissaient comme un volcan qui explose, et elle était leur seule cible. Elle n'en voulait plus qu'à elle-même, parce qu'elle prenait sans cesse la mauvaise décision, parce qu'elle ne réussissait pas à s'extirper de ses rechutes, alors qu'après chacune d'entre elles, assez de fureur et de détermination lui revenaient pour qu'elle se promît de ne jamais recommencer. Mais son âme était devenue incapable de retenir près d'elle la moindre résolution, elle se laissait aller. Et elle retombait à chaque fois.  
Or, deux jours seulement après qu'elle ait pris la première fois la décision de ne plus écouter de musique, et après qu'elle eut recommencé encore une fois, elle dirigea son regard sur son gramophone.  
Il lui sembla entendre sa raison qui l'appelait, comme un cri de corne à travers la brume... et déjà ce qu'il lui restait de morale était étouffé par un désir nouveau, un désir de violence, qu'elle sentait surgir en elle à l'idée de ce qui était arrivé par sa faute. Car tout était de sa faute, parce qu'elle refusait toujours de révéler à personne ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Tout était de sa faute parce qu'elle avait cru se préoccuper de son bonheur, alors qu'en fin de compte, elle ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. A la place, elle tirait dessus comme sur un cigare brûlant, et de même qu'elle était devenue incapable de réaliser sa passion pour le vol, en s'ôtant la capacité d'ouvrir ses ailes, elle était en train d'enlever à son cœur meurtri tout le soulagement qui lui venait de son goût pour la musique.  
Mais elle se haït surtout parce qu'il venait de se réaliser un cauchemar : elle se rendait compte qu'elle était devenue exactement similaire à ce qu'elle méprisait le plus. Elle s'était laissée corrompre par la machine grossière du monde, et alors qu'elle lui reprochait justement de ne pas faire attention à sa fragilité, elle-même avait fini par adopter ce comportement, encore et encore. En fin de compte, elle ne valait mieux que personne.  
La fureur qui montait sur elle, contre elle, divisa sa conscience en deux camps. Dans un mouvement de rage incontrôlée, elle bondit d'un seul coup et balança d'un revers de sabot tremblant son gramophone hors de la table de chevet, choisissant ainsi de céder au feu de son nouveau désir et à la folie qui tapait à sa porte.  
Elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Après que le pavillon de son gramophone se fût écrasé sur le sol dans un fracas étourdissant, elle s'empara de ses disques un à un, et commença à les tordre jusqu'à ce que le vinyl céda entre ses sabots avec un craquement sourd. Elle les réduisit tous en morceaux, en regardant avec une satisfaction morbide son reflet se fendre dans chacun d'eux ; elle brisait le miroir de ses attentes trompées, et se débarrassait de l'image tronquée qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaire !  
Entre deux cris de son âme qui feignait d'avoir mal, par lesquels elle réduisait sa collection en morceaux plus petits, elle entendait à l'arrière de sa tête la petite voix de sa lucidité, qui n'avait pas totalement cédé à la déraison, et résistait comme d'habitude, retranchée dans son rôle de spectatrice du moindre de ses faits et gestes.  
'Arrête, arrête ! Tu ne veux pas faire ça, tu vas le regretter ! Sans eux, tu seras encore plus malheureuse ! Tu es en train de te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas bien, arrête-toi ! C'est dangereux et tu le sais. Tu crois que le Docteur Ophro te laisserait faire s'il te voyait ?'  
Elle continuait au fond d'elle de savoir que tout cela était vrai : ça la terrifiait de se retrouver totalement seule, sans chanson, sans poème pour que s'y reflétât son âme quand quelque chose la provoquait.  
'Mais je suis tellement fatiguée, se répliquait-elle. J'en marre de courir et de me cacher'.  
Alors elle faisait le choix délibéré de laisser s'éclipser un instant le masque de la raison pour obéir à sa crise de folie, même si celle-ci devait être de courte durée et même si elle devait le regretter plus tard. Elle se sentait une audace terrible et démente qui la poussait à vouloir se faire du mal, et elle l'acceptait, elle s'y donnait presque toute entière. Car se faire du mal, c'était tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir envie à cet instant.  
Elle préférait le mal, et ainsi au moins elle se sentait fière ; car en le choisissant et en refusant ce que d'autres auraient voulu qu'elle fît, elle échappait encore à ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle choisissait le mal parce qu'à chaque craquement étourdissant, elle ressentait un plaisir sordide qui l'était tout autant ; ça lui faisait du bien de se faire mal. Elle avait besoin de se punir afin d'expier toute la souffrance que ses choix aveugles avaient faite endurer à son père, ainsi qu'à son univers privé. Elle avait l'impression qu'en s'infligeant cette douleur incroyable, elle s'ouvrirait tel un papillon ou un serpent qui mue, et reconnaîtrait à nouveau les voies par lesquelles devait passer son bonheur.  
Elle voulait tenir à nouveau son bonheur entre ses pattes. En se débarrassant de sa mélomanie corrompue, elle tentait en fait de le garder, de l'aimer, de le sauver. Mais rien à faire, elle n'en trouvait plus nulle part.  
Alors son désir de violence s'accentua encore, excité par sa démence et par le trou dans son cœur où s'échappaient ses émotions. Elle fit un mouvement brusque et confus pour débarrasser sa couverture de ce qui restait de ses disques, puis dérogeant à son immobilité, elle quitta le lit d'un bond. Afin de rassasier sa crise, elle s'empara d'un seul mouvement des restes de son gramophone, ouvrit la fenêtre et les balança au travers de l'encadrement.  
La faim demeura en suspens tout le temps qu'il passa entre son étage et le sol. Puis elle l'entendit exploser lourdement plus bas.  
'Ca y est, c'est fini' se dit-elle d'une seule voix.  
Repus tel un loup sauvage, sa crise prit fin et le voile brumeux de sa colère se dissipa en cédant enfin la place à sa raison, qu'elle retrouva intacte. Son regard s'éclaircit et le véritable état de sa névrose se révéla.  
Elle capta un grouillement agité de l'autre côté du couloir : on se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle regagna rapidement son lit, avec son acuité recouvrée. Elle eut à peine le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa literie, de dissimuler dans la corbeille les pièces éparpillées de vinyl, et de se repositionner, que le Docteur Ophro ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il avait deviné. Et tandis qu'il la considérait fixement, elle s'engagea à suivre son conseil et à faire selon la vérité : elle aurait pu mentir à son père, mais elle ne pouvait plus se jouer de son médecin.

Chaque jour de sa dépression, le Docteur Ophro était parvenu à réserver un peu de temps dans sa journée de travail pour qu'ils continuassent de se voir. Inciter sa patiente à parler faisait partie du traitement. De plus, étant d'un caractère souvent considéré comme exemplaire parmi ceux de sa profession, il avait voulu leur rendre le dialogue plus facile. Dans ce but, il la forçait parfois à descendre de son lit afin de l'emmener faire une promenade dans le jardin derrière l'hôpital. Le règlement n'autorisait les patients à y pénétrer qu'à la seule condition qu'ils fussent accompagnés d'un membre du personnel soignant. Et c'était tout en marchant qu'il l'interrogeait.  
Elle répondait bien sûr, en faisant de son mieux pour suivre à la lettre la recommendation qu'il lui avait faite la première fois : "Ne vous avisez plus de me cacher quoique ce soit", tout en se préservant de lui révéler certaines informations à son sujet, lorsqu'elle jugeait que celles-ci ne lui eussent pas été d'un grand intérêt ou que cela eut trop heurté sa pudeur ; car peut-être les aurait-il trouvé triviales, mais à ses yeux elles avaient énormément d'importance. En marchant, elle se traînait la plupart du temps derrière lui ; dès le début, elle n'avait affiché pour ces ballades qu'un enthousiasme de politesse. A chaque fois qu'elle mettait le sabot dehors, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle se serait tout de même trouvée mieux dans son lit, derrière les rideaux tirés, plutôt que cet espace débordant de vie en face duquel elle restait indifférente.  
Pour autant, tout engourdis que demeuraient ses sens, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas admettre que l'endroit valait le coup d'œil, pour ceux qui savaient être sensibles au travail qu'un peu de verdure et d'air frais faisaient sur l'esprit.  
Cet endroit cachait bien son jeu. Derrière la bâtisse courait un mince sentier blanc, bordé de chaque côté par une double rive verte. A l'herbe douce succédait un vaste bois qu'on apercevait entourant l'hôpital dès que l'on se trouvait sur le parvis, et qui dans le dos du bâtiment se substituait à l'horizon, là où le sentier de sable clair s'interrompait. Les arbres formaient ainsi une cuvette toute pleine de chlorophylle, où la lumière du soleil et le vent se déversaient en abondance.  
Le ciel de ces matins difficiles était quant à lui d'une architecture trop complexe pour être décrite en seulement quelques mots. Il y avait trop de couleurs, trop de formes, trop de détails. Quand on levait la tête vers sa gauche, rien ne ressemblait à ce qui se trouvait à droite. Car il y avait de tout, de l'orage et du beau temps. Le ciel d'un bleu de jour clairvoyant n'apparaissait qu'à quelques endroits, là où les différentes couches de nuages ne se superposaient plus.  
Ils croisaient des infirmières qui assistaient d'autres malades dans leur promenade. Plusieurs duos similaires arpentaient comme eux le chemin à cette heure étrange mais claire, très claire, de la matinée.  
Elle ne se sentait pas apaisée, elle ne comprenait rien à cet enchevêtrement d'ombres et de lumière, ni ce qu'il pouvait signifier. Cela la fatiguait encore plus. Mais au moins, c'était intéressant à regarder.  
Saisie dans le corps et dans l'âme par sa léthargie, conséquence directe de la crise qui se profilait au lieu de son horizon, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour la pégase déchue de maintenir toute son attention sur la conversation que lui faisait faire le Docteur Ophro. Sa lassitude et son envie de reposer prenaient souvent le contrôle de son esprit lors de longues rêveries mélancoliques, où elle se voyait révéler d'un seul coup à son entourage la profondeur la plus secrète et inavouable de son être. Elle se figurait leur stupeur se changeant en une admiration compatissante, ainsi que la grandeur de son soulagement.  
"Que pensez-vous de votre père ? lui avait-il demandé une fois, interrompant son errance mentale. Elle avait répondu avec le plus de clarté possible sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement.  
\- Mon père... Je l'aime beaucoup. Je l'admire aussi un petit peu. Pour moi, c'est quelqu'un qui a sacrifié son bonheur, ses rêves et sa carrière pour avoir le temps de s'occuper de sa fille.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il n'est pas heureux avec vous ? Enfin quand vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital évidemment.  
Elle avait réfléchi un instant - Non, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Ca ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il puisse être heureux simplement parce que j'étais là.  
\- Probablement parce qu'à vous ça ne vous suffit pas."  
Elle n'avait rien dit, il avait pris quelques notes.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquerait selon vous pour être heureux ?  
Elle l'avait fixé - Quoi c'est pas évident ? Vous pensez que mon père aime son métier ? Qu'il est content de se lever tous les matins, alors que tout le monde est encore en train de dormir, pour aller à son boulot ? Comment voulez-vous que... juste moi, ça puisse être suffisant face à ça ? Mon père a donné les meilleures années de sa vie pour... pour construire... pour qu'on puisse vivre, sans avoir peur ou qu'on ressente de la honte, parce qu'on arrive pas à faire ce que tout le monde fait facilement. Il m'a élevée tout seul, parce que ma mère est partie parce qu'elle avait peur. Vous croyez qu'elle aurait été heureuse si elle était restée ?  
Elle avait eu les larmes au bord des yeux. Alors pour les essuyer, elle avait détourné la tête de son côté du sentier. Puis il l'avait entendu qui prenait une grande inspiration.  
\- Des fois... j'me dis que mon père aurait mieux fait de partir lui aussi, au lieu de rester pour s'occuper de moi. S'il avait fait comme maman, au moins il aurait pu essayer d'avoir une vie un peu meilleure, au lieu de se coltiner une fille ingrate et incapable de savoir ce qu'elle veut. (Elle avait fait une pause) On peut pas être heureux si on fait pas ce qu'on aime."  
Petit à petit, le docteur avait construit ses remarques et les avait prises en notes dans ses feuillets, s'interrompant entre chaque afin de lui montrer qu'il demeurait très attentif à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Toutes les pièces avaient dès lors commencé à se relier les unes aux autres, il avait senti qu'on approchait du but. Et chaque fois qu'elle avait terminé de lui répondre, le Docteur Ophro lui avait laissé comme d'habitude un temps de répit afin qu'elle rassemblât ses esprits.  
Car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se prononcer avec tant de véhémence ; elle détestait ça, s'emporter, parce que cela rendait difficile de surveiller ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Ce qu'elle avait toujours gardé pour elle et qu'elle était parvenue à protéger même ces derniers jours, elle l'avait senti en train de lui glisser du cœur. A cause de cela, elle s'était sentie tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Elle avait voulu rectifier le tir au plus vite, mais ne venait-elle pas déjà de trop en révéler pour refuser de poursuivre sa déclamation ?  
"C'est ça dont vous avez peur hein (il l'avait regardée gentiment) : vous ne voulez pas finir comme votre père.  
Elle n'avait fait aucun signe, ni d'approbation, ni de désapprobation, cependant il savait dès lors que c'était vrai - C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas ouvrir le colis que l'on vous a fait parvenir, parce que ce serait faire comme lui, comme votre père. Et vous ne voulez pas faire pareil."  
Elle avait dirigé son regard en bas, de son côté du sentier, et avait doucement commencé à avoir envie de pleurer.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ?  
\- ...Il y a... des papiers, que je... des papiers, c'est tout ce qu'il y a dedans.  
\- Qui vous les a envoyés ?  
\- Tout le monde, et personne, avait-elle répondu.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
Elle avait pris une grande inspiration puis s'était retournée un peu plus dans sa direction ; elle avait voulu le regarder, mais sans en avoir la force.  
\- Un anonyme, quelqu'un qui travaille dans la même boîte que moi. A cause de mon acc-... (elle avait trouvé que le mot sonnait extrêmement faux, cependant sans parvenir à en trouver d'autre pour le remplacer, elle l'avait employé en espérant que son hésitation suffirait à traduire sa culpabilité) accident, je peux pas faire mon travail habituel. Alors ils m'envoient de la paperasse que je puisse faire ici, à l'hôpital."  
Elle avait espéré que même le médecin trouverait cela exagéré de la part de son patron. Mais elle-même savait que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le choix ; sa petite entreprise n'aurait pas eu les moyens d'embaucher un remplaçant.  
De l'autre côté, le Docteur Ophro avait retracé le raisonnement dont elle avait tout juste fait l'aveu : l'image qu'elle donnait de son emploi avec des termes tels que "anonyme" et "paperasse" lui donnait à penser qu'elle n'aimait guère ce dernier. Par analogie avec la situation de son père, qu'elle avait donc peur de retrouver pour elle-même, elle aurait sûrement tout fait pour y échapper. Tout cela avait concordé avec ce dont il avait d'abord fait l'hypothèse, en constatant l'absence chez sa patiente de Marque de Beauté.  
Néanmoins, il avait tout de même eu du mal à croire que c'eut été là tout ce qui l'avait poussée à prendre le risque de se faire frapper par la foudre. Sous son air d'adolescente mal lunée avec le monde, il la savait plus intelligente que cela. Aussi ne s'était-il pas contenté de cette explication. De son avis, il en eut fallu une autre qui l'eut poussée bien plus loin ; une souffrance plus grande encore à laquelle elle avait tenté d'échapper en adoptant un comportement aussi dangereux que celui qui avait été le sien.  
Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient quittés sur cette réalisation.  
Un autre jour, reprenant l'esquissage de son diagnostic là où il l'avait interrompu la fois précédente, il lui avait demandé : "Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire une fois que vous serez sortie de l'hôpital ? Vous avez une idée de la voie dans laquelle vous aimeriez vous engager ?  
Elle lui avait répondu vaguement, l'esprit brouillé par une autre de ses rêveries - Je sais pas. Je n'suis bonne à rien, je n'ai aucun talent particulier." Elle avait regardé tristement ses ailes repliées sur ses flancs vides, dans la même position depuis plus d'une semaine.  
En tentant de lui fournir une piste de réflexion, il l'avait interrogée sur ses goûts :  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresserait ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimez ?"  
Ils s'étaient trouvés suffisamment enfoncés dans le jardin pour surprendre le timbre dur et puissant d'une guitare que l'on battait dans l'herbe. En progressant encore, ils avaient perçu la pulsation d'un rythme, beaucoup plus timide, que l'on devait frapper sur une pièce de bois. Puis, effectivement, leur regard s'était posés sur un groupe de poneys assis dans la verdure, un peu plus loin sur leur gauche. Ils portaient quasiment tous la chemise des patients, et parmi eux se tenaient deux ou trois infirmières qui écoutaient aussi attentivement que les autres.  
Car devant eux, à l'orée du bois, se produisait un duo de musiciens : un garçon, à la corne chatoyante comme un nuage au crépuscule, tapait le rythme avec le cube de bois sur lequel il était assis, et les yeux fermés, concentré, il chantait. Dans le même temps, à sa gauche, une fille très astucieusement peignée et qui n'avait ni corne ni ailes, frappait gravement les notes en souriant, l'air sérieux, et le regard fixé sur sa guitare. Tous deux devaient avoir à peu près son âge.  
A les voir jouer, elle avait eu l'impression d'observer deux apparitions soudainement émergées de la forêt. A les entendre, elle avait décelé dans les traînées de sable similaires qu'ils laissaient respectivement par la voix et par les cordes, les traces harmonieuses d'une parfaite amitié. Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher, elle les avait enviés, eux, ainsi que la caresse granuleuse de leur mélodie.  
Hypnotisée par leur surgissement comme par le passage devant ses yeux d'un reflet du passé, elle s'était arrêtée en les admirant d'un air encore plus misérable. Le Docteur Ophro l'avait rejointe et lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de musiciens qui venaient souvent ici égayer les malades par charité.  
Pourtant, ce qu'ils chantaient était tout sauf sujet de fête. Ils semblaient si beaux. Elle avait murmuré, tandis que son regard était retombé jusqu'à l'herbe devant ses sabots : "Voilà, c'est ça que j'aimais."  
Lorsque le médecin eut repris sa marche, elle l'avait suivi aussitôt, loin de ce spectacle qui avait épuisé son indifférence. "C'est ça que j'ai toujours voulu faire, avait-elle poursuivi pensivement. Quand quelqu'un se met à jouer, ou à chanter, c'est comme lorsque j'ouvre mes ailes et que je m'envole très haut (elle avait levé la tête sur le ciel obstrué de nuages) ; plus rien n'a l'air important, et tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de se concentrer pour être heureux.  
Elle avait fini avec un grand soupir dans lequel le docteur avait deviné la résurrection de sa tristesse, comme si elle ne faisait que jeter les mots sans plus y croire - Je veux vivre pour ce moment-là."  
Le Docteur Ophro avait alors songé que le syndrome et l'abattement de sa patiente ne dataient pas d'hier, et qu'elle avait déjà dû faire l'expérience d'un état similaire avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. Révélation après révélation, sa situation était devenue crédible aux yeux du médecin, qui avait enfin pu dresser un portrait convainquant du désarroi qui avait conduit à sa chute.  
"C'est ce que vous voulez faire mais vous ne trouvez pas de solution pour y parvenir, avait-il résumé. Puis il avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses ailes inertes par-dessus sa chemise - Je ne comprends pas, pourtant vous étiez prête à ce que ça arrive. Vous vous étiez faites à l'idée de vous faire frapper par la foudre ; quand je vous ai annoncé que vous ne pourriez peut-être plus jamais voler, vous n'avez même pas eu l'air surprise. Alors que vous venez tout juste de me dire que vous aimiez ça."  
Il comprenait par ce paradoxe toute la profondeur dont sa détresse avait été jusqu'à se remparer.  
Elle avait acquiescé d'un léger hochement de tête tandis qu'elle marchait.  
"Expliquez," avait-il dit.  
En prenant d'abord le temps de réfléchir à ses mots, elle avait expliqué, après avoir choisi soigneusement les informations qu'elle se permettait de divulguer : "J'étais prête à tout pour ne pas devenir comme mon père... ou comme Star Shine. Mais je... j'pouvais pas changer la façon dont le monde fonctionne. Et puis j'en avais marre, j'étais fatiguée, à bout de nerfs. Alors... voilà j'aurais tout fait pour disparaître. Après tout, c'était pas de ma faute à moi si on voulait pas me laisser tranquille. On voulait pas que je sois heureuse, on m'empêchait d'le devenir. Et puis de toutes façons, mes ailes, j'ai jamais été capable de m'en servir correctement. Vous voyez ? Il prenait des notes - Désolé hein, si des fois j'ai l'air d'en avoir rien à secouer, j'veux pas qu'on me trouve insolente, c'est juste que... (elle avait levé le nez vers les nuages gris qui étaient en train de s'amonceler pour aveugler le ciel bleu) j'arrive pas à être heureuse."  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés, au milieu des souffles du vent qui s'étaient renforcés, et qui avaient ébouriffé l'herbe autour d'eux où jouaient des poulains.  
Le Docteur Ophro avait tout juste terminé de porter sur le papier ses dernières remarques dont il avait eu besoin afin de mettre un terme à son analyse. Il demanda très brièvement si Star Shine était le nom de sa mère ; elle avait répondu que non, avant de révéler qu'il s'agissait en réalité du nom de la mère de Rainbow Dash, dont quelqu'un à Cloudscale lui avait racontée l'histoire*. Il l'avait ensuite interrogée sur l'influence qu'avait eu sur elle un tel personnage, et elle avait répondu de nouveau par la négation en lui disant qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée Star Shine en personne, avant de lui résumer ce qu'elle savait de cette mère au foyer, dont la situation ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son père.  
Une fois son diagnostic terminé, le médecin lui avait proposé de faire demi-tour, et alors qu'ils avaient repris la direction de l'hôpital, il lui avait dit avec un sérieux sans faille, sans la regarder, mais avec une voix claire et des termes précis : "Bien, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, vous devez comprendre que je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose pour vous. C'est vous qui êtes responsable de votre état, et vous ne guérirez qu'à la seule condition de le vouloir vraiment. Il s'était retourné sur elle - Alors je vous pose la question : voulez-vous sortir de cet hôpital ?"  
Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, complètement tétanisée par ce à quoi il lui avait demandé de convenir. Elle-même n'en avait rien su. Elle avait pensé à mentir pour dire "oui", en anticipant par réflexe ce qu'il avait voulu l'entendre dire. Mais elle s'était rectifiée ; son médecin ne voulait entendre autre chose que son point de vue véritable. Donc elle exprima sa pensée sincèrement, en secouant la tête : "Je ne sais pas.  
\- Je serai là pour guider jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, parce qu'il faudra bien que ça arrive. Mais nous n'arriverons à rien si vous vous obstinez dans votre erreur. Je suis médecin, mais c'est toujours vous qui détenez la clé de ce que vous êtes. N'oubliez jamais cela."  
Ce que le Docteur Ophro qualifiait d'"erreur", elle avait compris que cela correspondait en fait exactement à ce qu'elle-même avait déjà regretté. Il voulait parler de la décision qu'elle avait prise de vouloir quitter brutalement cette existence qui ne lui promettait rien, et ce quelqu'en fût le prix à payer. Elle s'était alors persuadée qu'il avait raison, parce que c'était aussi ce que sa culpabilité l'avait portée à croire.  
Ils s'étaient remis en marche, le médecin attendait la réaction de sa patiente. Elle avait gardé sur la longueur de quelques pas ses yeux rivés sur le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle avait demandé : "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que j'aurais dû faire ?"  
Après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à son tour, il répondit : "En parler, ça aurait pu être un bon début.  
\- Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je veux dire, ça n'aurait rien changé.  
\- Non, mais ça vous aurait épargner beaucoup d'ennuis à vous comme à votre père. Gardez en tête que vous ne pourrez pas faire autrement, vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de devenir quelqu'un, avoir un métier, tout ça... Vous ne pourrez pas vous en passer, même si vous le voulez de toutes vos forces."  
Elle avait hoché la tête, avant de demander aussi sincèrement qu'il lui avait été possible : "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?  
Il avait expliqué - Votre problème vient du fait que ne parvenez pas à vous accorder avec ce qu'on demande de vous. Mais peu importe que vous ayiez raison ou que vous vous trompiez quand vous dites que les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme elles le devraient. Vous avez le droit de penser que le monde a un problème, et je vais même vous dire, vous auriez raison. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous ne pourrez pas changer la façon dont il fonctionne. Ce que vous pourrez toujours faire, c'est vous changer vous. Il la considéra avec bienveillance, alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer - Le monde a peut-être un problème, mais pas avec vous en particulier. C'est vous qui en avez un avec lui.  
Elle avait médité quelque peu sur cette déclaration, puis avait posé sa troisième question :  
\- Vous voulez dire que c'est l'idée que je me fais du monde qui me rend malheureuse ?  
\- Disons qu'elle est à la base de tout. Et heureusement, car ça, c'est quelque chose sur lequel vous pouvez influer. Et je ne peux pas le faire pour vous.  
\- Mais... comment ?  
\- Si vous voulez croire que le monde est mauvais, libre à vous, mais dans ce cas ne le laissez pas prendre le dessus sur vos actions. Ne vous comportez pas comme lui se comporte, ne rentrez pas dans son jeu, ou alors évidemment vous resterez malheureuse. Au contraire, faites ce que vous pensez que lui ne fait pas correctement, corrigez-le. Je pense que tout le monde, qu'il soit poney, yack, griffon, et caetera, chaque individu renferme en lui assez de force pour surpasser n'importe quoi. Vous, vous pouvez briser vos chaînes. Lâchez prise. Réapprenez à être heureuse.  
\- Ca a l'air si facile dit comme ça, avait-elle regretté en baissant les yeux.  
\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, je vais vous fournir des pistes pour y parvenir. Mais souvenez-vous que ça marchera seulement si vous voulez vraiment vous en sortir. (Il avait fait une pause) C'est normal que vous ne soyez pas encore sûre du sens que doit avoir votre vie, vous n'avez pas encore obtenu votre Marque de Beauté parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas encore assez. Mais un point du vue, croyez-moi, ça évolue toute la vie. Alors profitez du temps qu'il vous reste ici pour réfléchir à ce à quoi vous tenez, c'est la seule consigne que je vous donne. Vous pouvez décider que l'existence a un sens ou n'en a pas, personne n'a le droit de vous en empêcher. Mais tout le monde ne sera pas du même avis que le vôtre. Chacun peut donner le sens qu'il veut à sa vie, mais vous ne pourrez jamais décider pour celles des autres. Votre opinion ne concerne que vous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Star Shine est la mère de Rainbow Dash telle qu'elle apparaît dans la fanfic What Mommies Do de SanityLost2, publiée sur Fanfiction.Net avant que les parents "officiels" de RD ne soient présentés dans la série. J'ai eu l'idée à l'origine de mon histoire le jour qui a suivi la lecture de cette fanfic. Aussi, je tenais à rendre hommage à cet(te) auteur dont, bien qu'il/elle n'a pas écrit depuis longtemps et ne prendra probablement plus jamais la plume sur ce site, j'ai beaucoup apprécié les textes : en citant l'OC de Star Shine, et en imitant la structure de What Mommies Do (c'est-à-dire 6 parties/chapitres terminés par un poème).
> 
> Comme d'habitude, voici les chansons originales :  
> \- chanson n°1 partie 4 : "Rain", We are not alone (2004) Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIqxjTtNE7c  
> \- chanson n°2 partie 4 : "Breath", Phobia Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlqkG4XD2ok  
> \- chanson n°3 partie 4 : "Break my fall", We are not alone Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0GlQXGgMQo  
> \- Par ailleurs, si tu es curieux(se) d'entendre ce que jouent les "apparitions" de la forêt, c'est possible. Voici ce sur quoi je me suis basé : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esefBE8c8wI (rdv à 7:05).


	5. Si froid

Partie 5 - Si froid

La citation du Docteur Ophro lui était restée dans la tête. En se redressant sous sa couverture le lendemain matin, elle s'en rappela si exactement que cela la surprit elle-même ; c'était comme si les phrases avaient survolé son esprit pendant tout ce temps. Ce songe surplombait tellement ses autres pensées à vrai dire qu'elle faillit oublier de remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas levée cette nuit. En effet, pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, elle était allée au bout de son sommeil.  
Pour autant, elle ne se sentait pas moins lasse que d'habitude. Tout juste se dit-elle que cela ferait moins à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on lui servît son petit-déjeuner et jusqu'à ce que la première visite du Docteur Ophro fût terminée.  
Car du temps libre, elle n'avait plus que ça ; il lui en incombait même tellement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait en faire. Sans plus de musique pour se distraire, elle n'avait plus le choix pour s'occuper que de se livrer à l'ouverture de son colis, là-bas dans le coin de la pièce. Mais elle refusait toujours de s'y soumettre, car cela eut été accepter de rentrer dans le jeu de ceux qui se pressaient continuellement dans le couloir.  
Depuis son lit, elle les voyait passer, certains tous les jours à la même heure comme les coucous d'une horloge, entièrement acquis à ce mouvement perpétuel de la vie qui se poursuit et se cherche. Son intuition de ce qu'était la vie, bien que rendue toute branlante par la dernière réplique du Docteur Ophro elle l'admettait, la poussait à vouloir rester sur la touche et à se défendre de ce mouvement : il y avait pour elle mieux à faire que de chercher à faire partie du plan. Voilà ce qui continuait d'être son opinion.  
A la place, elle préférait encore ne rien faire, l'ennui lui paraissait être une bien meilleure alternative. De toutes façons, comme elle n'attendait plus rien de ses journées, comme elle refusait de tenter quoique se soit, même ce qui eut dû la rendre à quelque sentiment de légèreté, et puisqu'elle en était arrivée à ne plus rien espérer de son existence parce qu'elle ne se croyait plus capable de faire quoique ce fût qui la rendît heureuse, au moins en acceptant le désœuvrement raisonna t-elle, elle se préserverait de son malaise.  
Elle choisit donc de se fier à cette option, elle fit en sorte de laisser sa journée défiler et se perdre devant ses yeux, sans rien faire absolument qui l'eut faite détourner le regard. Toujours sans descendre de son lit, prise dans quelque dernier retranchement de tout son être, par quelque défaut de logique, elle se rendit à l'instant et se laissa volontairement faire prisonnière.  
Le temps se mit à passer, les secondes d'abord s'écoulèrent devant son lit puis une première minute s'acheva. Elle tenta de recentrer son esprit brumeux sur ce qui se passait, cependant ses pensées finissaient toujours par lui glisser de la cervelle en lui échappant ; parmi elles, ressurgissaient régulièrement les phrases du Docteur Ophro.  
Les minutes s'agglutinèrent et lorsqu'elles eurent terminé leur ronde, elle se figura qu'une heure venait de passer.  
'Une heure, déjà...'  
Mais le temps s'allongea, puis se rallongea, en la laissant peu à peu se faire à la négation de tout son être : elle se mouvait plus lentement, comme si réaliser un geste brusque lui eût donné le vertige. Le passage des heures travaillait tout son être, il lui semblait que ses actes n'avaient plus autant d'importance que ceux des autres, comme si elle eut progressivement glissé du plan normal de l'existence à un autre, où la course de son horloge interne se trouvait déformée, et ralentissait. La liste de ses actions se limitait aussi, les seuls mouvement qu'elle accomplissait pendant son état d'éveil se résumaient au plus strict minimum, et c'était à chaque fois sous l'emprise des circonstances immédiates qu'elle s'enclenchait, comme un jouet à ressort : elle se retournait entre ses couvertures quand sa position lui devenait inconfortable, elle se redressait ou tournait la tête lorsque quelqu'un entrait, elle se nourrissait, elle se lavait tout simplement parce que c'était l'heure. Même les visites de son père ne purent rien pour égayer sa journée, car pendant qu'ils discutaient tout un après-midi durant, elle, elle trouvait quand même le temps long.  
Simplement, parfois, les membres énervés par tant d'inactivité, ou l'esprit trop plein de ce à quoi elle pensait, elle se relevait de son lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle s'affalait alors contre celle-ci, en observant gentiment et avec la prévenance sincère des âmes qui s'affaiblissent les gouttes qui s'accrochaient au verre ; lorsque l'une d'entres elles finissait par lâcher prise et glissait vers le bas, elle la sentait contre sa joue.  
Rester couchée lui devint intolérable. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, excédée par son ennui qui la préoccupait de plus en plus : qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le faire passer ? Elle brassait ses idées comme elle avaient continué de le faire pendant tout ce temps, comme son esprit avait persisté à s'agiter en dépit des instants de fatigue, s'attachant à tout et n'importe quoi. Contrairement à son corps, son désœuvrement se révélait en fin de compte bénéfique pour sa réflexion, parce qu'il l'encourageait et l'entretenait contre la distraction qui la parasitait d'habitude. Par ennui, elle était poussée plus aisément à se tourner vers ses pensées.  
Et se rappelant constamment la consigne que le Docteur Ophro lui avait donnée, elle en vint à réfléchir au sens de sa douleur, et par extension à celui de son existence.  
Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'était pas certaine de le connaître. Cette réalisation fut étrange car jusqu'à cet instant, il lui avait paru tout à fait évident ; tellement évident qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté d'y réfléchir outre mesure. Elle savait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas comme direction à son existence ; faire comme son père et suivre les règles de la machine qu'il servait. Elle aspirait en fait à son image inversée, mais à quoi celle-ci correspondait-elle ? Elle se concentra, et là où elle avait pensé que les moyens de la réaliser lui apparaîtraient, il n'y avait rien. Elle était incapable de formuler sa vision de l'existence, ce dont elle avait toujours cru être sûre pourtant. Elle n'en avait en fait aucune idée.  
Et alors justement qu'un jour elle décrivait des cercles au pied de son lit, comme par un réflexe de l'esprit qui cherche à s'occuper, ou à combler le vide de ce qu'il ignore, son regard se porta sur le ciel.  
A ce moment précis, les vagues de poussière se succédaient en défilant lentement, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans un songe que leur contemplation lui inspira. En retraçant le sillon invisible de leur infatigable course, elle aperçut le passage du temps. Se rapprochant alors de la fenêtre, elle constata que le ciel retenait plusieurs indices de ce dernier, dans la position des nuages, l'intensité et la couleur de la lumière, l'inclinaison du soleil... C'était extraordinaire, elle pouvait regarder le temps avec ses yeux. En haut, contrairement à en bas, tout changeait constamment, c'était un divertissement perpétuel. Cette découverte la consola de son ennui et la soulagea d'abord.  
Elle recommença ainsi à se soustraire à ses couvertures, de jour comme de nuit, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, parce qu'elle y trouvait à chaque fois de quoi répondre à sa mélancolie. A de nombreuses reprises dans sa journée, elle retournait derrière la vitre pour constater le changement de position du soleil. Elle recouvra également son intérêt pour les différentes phases de la lune, qui elles aussi marquaient le passage du temps. Il était là, dans les astres, dans le cycle jour-nuit.  
Et elle se dit qu'il était différent de ce que l'on en avait fait, en le balisant d'unités arbitraires : les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les semaines... tout ceci n'existait pas et n'était en réalité que l'invention d'un esprit qui avait un jour cherché à mesurer le temps avec précision. De ce qu'elle découvrit en tournant son regard vers les étoiles, le temps était plutôt comme un feu ; le même que celui qui servait à la combustion des astres de l'espace. Il se trouvait également en elle ainsi qu'en tous ses congénères.  
Cette nouvelle découverte la conforta dans l'opinion qu'elle avait du monde de l'adulte, où l'on cherchait toujours à mesurer le temps ; tel jour il fallait accomplir telle tâche, sans être en retard, car tel autre moment correspondait à telle autre besogne. On passait sa vie à courir ainsi, on courait après le temps, sans vraiment pouvoir s'arrêter, alors qu'il y en avait plein le ciel et qu'il suffisait de lever la tête pour ne voir que lui. Quelle futilité !  
'Tout ce qu'on me donne à faire ici est factice, se dit-elle. Trouver un travail, avoir des responsabilités, tout ça c'est que du vent. On nous dit que c'est important, mais c'est qu'une question de point du vue. Le temps continuera toujours de passer, y a rien d'important.'  
Et si on lui avait laissé le choix, elle n'aurait plus jamais rien fait d'autre que de contempler le passage du temps dans le ciel.  
Mais elle trouva aussi quelque chose de réconfortant à voir revenir chaque jour le soleil, la lune et les nuages, car il y avait enfin de la stabilité quelque part. Peu importait à quel point sa journée fût grise, l'aube et le crépuscule recommençaient tous les matins et changeaient les nuages en une brume lumineuse devant le ciel bleu. Peu importait à quel point elle se sentît mal, la nuit, la lune demeurait inébranlable comme un vaisseau de lumière dans une mer obscure et froide. Elle se dit que peu importait tout le mal qu'elle ressentait de vivre ici, toute la souffrance que d'autres et elle-même lui infligeaient, les astres renouvelaient tous les jours leur course avec indifférence. Tout cela ne les atteignait pas, tout cela était trop petit pour s'élever jusqu'à eux. Ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle ressentait ainsi que ce qui la contrariait dans le monde, tout ça n'était rien. Elle aurait beau pleurer, son monde aurait beau se noircir et la terre autour d'elle pouvait bien s'effondrer sur elle-même, jamais rien de tout ça n'empêcherait les étoiles de brûler et leur lumière de se répandre partout, bien que ça lui eut donné l'impression de le pouvoir.  
Or, une nuit qu'à travers leur scintillement lointain elle se figurait la rotation des astres en fusion, elle en vint à se dire qu'un jour, telle ou telle étoile s'épuiserait et viendrait à disparaître. Et quand ce moment arrivera, personne ne sera là pour la sauver et se dire : "Tiens, il en manque une". Elle cessera de briller dans l'indifférence, perdue et seule au fond de la nuit noire et glacée, parmi tant d'autres qui lui ressemblaient. Combien en avait-elle elle aussi raté des étoiles ? Combien s'en était-il effacé avant qu'elle ne vînt au monde ? C'était comme si elles brûlaient uniquement dans le but de s'éteindre ; comme si celles qu'elle avait en ce moment à sa disposition devant ses yeux, si belles fussent-elles, existaient pour rien.  
Cette ultime réalisation lui ramena un désarroi encore plus intense. L'existence n'avait-elle donc pas de sens, pour que ceux qui brûlaient de ce même feu ne le fissent dans le vide ? Elle chercha quelque chose pour contrer cette idée terrifiante, n'importe quoi qui eut suffit à la contredire, mais malheureusement elle ne trouva rien, même après de longs instants passés à revenir encore et encore sur son raisonnement.  
Se pouvait-il donc que la vie n'eût aucun sens ? Se pouvait-il que le fait de venir au monde, d'exister, n'impliquât absolument rien ? Se pouvait-il que tous ses rêves, tout ce qu'elle pensait et accomplissait fût vain ?  
Elle ne put supporter longtemps une telle révélation. Pourtant, à mesure que ses tentatives de la démanteler finissaient en échec, celle-ci s'imposait à elle comme la vérité, comme le point de vue qu'elle avait tant recherché. Mais cela lui était impossible à concevoir, que tout n'était en réalité que le fruit du hasard, existant comme il aurait très bien pu ne pas exister, et se renouvelant vainement dans l'existence, vide et sans but. C'était à en perdre la raison ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment tant de vide, plus qu'elle ne parvenait même à s'en représenter, tant de vide pouvait avoir lieu, et être l'unique réponse à l'existence ? Est-ce que tout le monde était au courant ? Sinon qu'est-ce qu'ils voyaient les autres ? Comment faisaient ceux qui étaient parvenus à la même conclusion qu'elle pour vouloir continuer d'exister ? Sa détresse grandissait à nouveau, parce qu'elle venait malgré elle d'y redonner un fondement. Le sol s'ouvrait sous ses sabots et elle se sentait lentement glisser vers un vide sans fond. Sa propre idée l'étouffait, à tel point qu'elle ne fut plus capable de supporter l'encloisonnement des murs de sa chambre.  
Par un après-midi particulièrement morose, elle prit donc la décision de se risquer contre les règles de l'établissement et de sortir dans le jardin à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Elle pensait ne trouver personne dehors à cause du ciel sordide qui ne promettait que de la pluie (il y en avait eu beaucoup ces derniers temps). Toutefois, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce fût le cas dans les couloirs.  
Elle progressait avec prudence, en retraçant l'itinéraire qu'elle et le Docteur Ophro avaient emprunté plusieurs fois, l'oreille tendue et l'œil froncé. Elle vérifiait chaque couloir avant de s'engager dans l'un d'entre eux, cependant ils étaient tous vides autant que silencieux. Cela lui devint effrayant, elle eut l'impression que le monde entier savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et qu'il l'attendait derrière chaque recoin pour l'attraper. Mais le bâtiment tout entier avait l'air d'être vide. Alors elle s'imagina que le néant duquel son esprit ne parvenait plus à se détacher depuis plusieurs jours était descendu ici pour la rattraper, et cela lui fit tellement froid dans le dos qu'elle avait presque galopé jusqu'à la sortie en l'apercevant.

Dehors, même les oiseaux courbaient la tête.  
Le jour pliait sous les nuages gris qui ressemblaient à des tornades. Les uns à la suite des autres, d'épais filets de poussières traversaient le ciel blanc, lentement, en silence, derrière le léger soupir du vent dans les oreilles. La voûte derrière eux était de craie, et l'on ne savait pas pourquoi. L'aveuglement des cieux semblait être retombé sur la terre, et les esprits qui s'y trouvaient ne parvenaient pas à s'expliquer leur pâleur. Elle échappait à tous, elle semblait surnaturelle. Pourtant, sa lumière persistait, et suffisait encore à éclairer le monde autour d'eux. Cela même demeurait étrange cependant, car aucun rayon ne semblait entrer dans l'œil et n'était surpris frappant la terre. Le ciel était partout équitablement éclairé, impossible de deviner où s'eût trouvé le soleil, et l'on aurait dit que la lumière ne surgissait plus du ciel, mais à l'inverse de la terre elle-même qui paraissait s'illuminer avec une sorte d'auto-suffisance extraordinaire. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'il lui en paraissait, avec son esprit comme un oiseau.  
Il y en avait un qui décrivait des cercles au-dessus de sa tête.  
Elle avança sur le sentier mouillé. Le gravier humide adhérait à ses sabots, il en restait collé en-dessous à chaque pas ; lorsque cela la gênait un peu trop, elle grattait le sol afin d'en retirer un petit peu. Seule, voguant avec abandon entre les deux rives d'herbe perlée, qui bruissaient, elle attendait de reprendre sa réflexion sur n'importe quel signe que lui aurait fait la nature. Le vent, déboulant par vagues dans la cuvette d'arbres où elle vagabondait, invisible, lui frappait le visage, courait le long de sa fourrure en y faisant glisser ses frissons glacés, et lorsqu'il atteignait ses flancs, elle le regardait soulever ses plumes immobilisées.  
Cette après-midi ressemblait à cette soirée durant laquelle elle s'était faite à l'idée de tout perdre ; aujourd'hui elle en aurait pleuré.  
Elle était sortie dans le jour en suivant le ciel plein justement pour tenter de contredire l'aspiration de son âme vers le vide ; elle voulait trouver là-haut, dans la contemplation lente et tranquille du ciel qui changeait en permanence, une raison suffisante à son existence. Mais on ne la laisserait jamais passer sa vie dans l'herbe à admirer le ciel. A dire vrai, elle s'en sentait même incapable : en quelques jours seulement, son ennui lui était devenu insupportable. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour tromper le temps qui se déroulait plus lentement que jamais auparavant, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était sortie.  
Mais le ciel aveugle ne lui inspirait rien, il l'écrasait. Elle se sentait forcée à garder la nuque plate et tendue vers l'avant, elle ne pouvait pas relever le regard sans plisser des paupières. La nature autour d'elle ne donnait rien pour permettre leur interaction, comme cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à présent dans tous les lieux qu'elle avait en mémoire où la verdure s'ouvrait aux passants attentifs. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour poser un sabot dans l'herbe, néanmoins elle ne tira rien de ce geste : la nature ne lui évoquait plus rien.  
Alors que les fois précédentes elle avait aperçu toute une ribambelle d'insectes grouillant autour du sentier, à mi-chemin aujourd'hui elle n'en avait toujours trouvé aucun. C'était un désert de ruines vertes, salies, et abandonnées. Pas de musiciens non plus. Pas d'apparition à son esprit qui s'endurcissait.  
Elle sentit alors se lever sur elle le désir ennemi.  
Pour se distraire et tenter de le faire disparaître, elle voulut reprendre en marchant sa réflexion là où elle l'avait interrompue. Elle reconstitua sa concentration et respira profondément.  
"Un point de vue ça change toute la vie", lui avait dit le Docteur Ophro. Mais comment pouvait-elle changer d'opinion puisqu'elle était malheureusement persuadée de détenir la vérité ?  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez puissant pour surpasser la vanité de l'existence et y donner enfin un sens ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la sauver ?  
Elle chercha des exemples connus pour les interroger : son père par exemple, quel était le sens de sa vie ? Eh bien, malgré que son existence fût voisine de la sienne, ce dernier lui paraissait évident : c'était de prendre soin de son enfant. Voilà ce à quoi son papa avait choisi de dédier toute son existence : elle, sa fille. L'amour d'un proche pouvait donc suffir ; cependant elle regrettait que ça ne lui suffît pas, à elle.  
Elle repoussa sa tristesse et son angoisse grandissante afin de pouvoir aborder un autre exemple : le Docteur Ophro. Quel était le sens que ce personnage avait donné à sa vie ? Pour qu'il devînt médecin, il s'agissait sûrement d'aider à ce que les autres aillent mieux, peu importe que le problème s'eût situé dans le corps ou dans la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa Marque de Beauté car il portait toujours une blouse. Mais elle trouvait cela tout aussi honorable que son parent, et comprenait que ça lui suffît.  
Mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Car c'était bien à elle, et elle seule, de décider du sens de sa propre vie. Mais comment vouloir accomplir quoique ce soit quand même les étoiles disparaissaient ? Que pouvait-elle trouver chez elle qui la sauvât du néant ?  
"Vous pensez que votre père n'est pas heureux quand vous êtes avec lui ?" Non, elle avait toujours du mal à le croire. L'amour que lui vouait son père était-il vraiment suffisamment puissant pour qu'il ne s'inquiétât plus de rien, y compris de la vanité ultime de tout ce qu'il entreprenait ?  
Elle se souvenait d'une forme de bonheur qui y ressemblait, et qu'elle connaissait : elle se dit qu'elle avait dû ressentir la même chose que lui en écoutant de la musique ou en volant. Et c'était vrai, elle se rappelait avoir eu dans ces moments-là l'impression de ne craindre plus rien. Rien n'avait plus l'air de lui résister lorsqu'elle se mettait un disque ou qu'elle s'envolait au-dessus de ses problèmes. Ces deux loisirs l'avaient faite se sentir si puissamment comblée que rien alors n'avait eu l'air plus important que ces chansons, que ses envolades, que sa poésie. Elle se souvint même s'être dit une fois qu'elle aurait pu leur vouer son existence toute entière sans craindre de regretter quoique ce soit. Ca avait vraiment eu l'air de la sauver.  
Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce fût encore le cas. Mais maintenant qu'elle en était venue à bout, maintenant qu'elle avait assoiffé les sources de son bonheur et que celui-ci s'était tari, elle ne le trouvait plus si satisfaisant. Jamais plus cela ne suffirait à donner un sens à son existence, ni à la rendre heureuse, se disait-elle.  
Elle demeurait persuadée que tout bonheur, tout soulagement, tout bien quel qu'il fût lui était devenu inaccessible, par sa propre faute.  
De toutes façons, plus rien ne semblait mériter qu'elle existât pour lui. Le néant avait tout remplacé, il n'y avait plus que lui qui dominait à ses yeux.  
Et au lieu d'éprouver tout cela, au lieu de son bonheur fuyant et qu'elle avait fini par briser, au lieu du vide auquel elle et tout le reste étaient destinés, de l'existence que l'on voulait qu'elle menât entre les sabots d'un autre comme un pion, comme un des rouages anonymes et malheureux qui ne servaient qu'à faire tourner un machine factice, trompeuse et méchante, oui au lieu de subir tout cela...

"... J'aurais préféré ne jamais venir au monde."

Un éclair illumina subitement les feuilles devant elle et transperça les ombres de la forêt. Elle était parvenue au bout du sentier, sans aucune autre réponse, au pied des arbres à partir desquels s'enfonçait le bois.  
Un grondement résonna au loin derrière le bâtiment. Elle eut alors l'impression que l'orage s'adressait à elle.  
Au devant, il y avait assez d'espace pour l'accueillir et assez d'ombrage pour qu'elle put se cacher jusqu'à la fin.  
Cet instant ressemblait à présent en tous points à ce fameux soir. La même scène se rejouait toute entière autour d'elle, comme si le monde avaient lu ses souvenirs et qu'ils avaient repris vie ; les mêmes ronflements du vent, les mêmes coups d'éclat qui subitement illuminaient brièvement le ciel et les fantômes qui l'entouraient, suivis aussitôt des roulements du tonnerre alors semblable à l'océan, le même paysage enchevêtré, la même extrémité à laquelle elle se sentait poussée. Le reste dépendait d'elle, comme alors.  
Après tout, pouvait-elle vraiment continuer de vivre ici, au milieu de tous, pour se rendre à ce que l'on attendait d'elle ? Comment supporter de ne pas pouvoir devenir autre chose que son propre fantôme ? Et en même temps pourquoi chercher à être heureuse ? Comment faire abstraction du néant qui dévorait son âme ?  
Pourquoi continuer de lutter pour une existence vaine et malhonnête, car elle ne l'avait jamais souhaitée ?  
Comment ne plus regretter de vivre ?  
Elle demeurait immobile, prise entre les deux fronts de sa conscience. Jamais la tentation n'avait été si forte. Parce qu'il y avait aussi quelque chose de déraisonnablement fascinant et de dangereusement attirant dans sa propre destruction.  
'C'est pour ça, puis-je vraiment m'en sortir ?' Elle crut que son choix était fait.  
Or, juste avant qu'elle ne mît sa chute à exécution, le ciel relâcha ses premières gouttes d'eau, fraîches et assommantes. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à s'allonger tandis que leur nombre augmenta, tant et si bien que la voilà bientôt enfermée à l'intérieur d'un immense rideau de pluie. On aurait dit que la mer toute entière, après s'être mystérieusement élevée et diluée dans le ciel, se rendait maintenant à la terre par grands traits.  
Elle fixa le creux du bois. L'eau n'y passait qu'en tombant goutte après goutte depuis les feuilles des arbres. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de s'y abriter, et d'y disparaître pour de bon.  
Ses paupières clignaient lorsqu'une goutte tombaient près de son œil. L'averse alourdissait également son poil, sa crinière pesait des deux côtés de sa tête. Elle parvint un instant à taire complètement son être, à le réduire à la seule piqûre fraîche des gouttes qui atterrissent sur sa peau : la pluie semble la tâter avec délicatesse. Elle délecta son corps et son âme des sillons humides qui se creusaient en glissant partout sur elle, l'inondant de caresses et d'une douceur infinie, ainsi que de frissons mordants et presque douloureux.  
"Vous pouvez briser vos chaînes, lâchez prise."  
Elle se demanda si elle en était vraiment capable. Que trouverait-elle à la place ? Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, sans bonheur et sans souffrance. Et elle avait peur du vide, elle comprenait soudain difficilement pourquoi, mais elle avait affreusement peur de le laisser la trouver et la ronger jusqu'au cœur. Elle préférait encore le sentir battre dans le soulèvement de la peine qui l'accablait. Alors, était-elle capable de laisser aller ses chaînes ?  
La foudre s'abattit encore plus près, aussitôt doublée d'un grondement sourd. La lumière lui brûla les yeux. Elle se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à son père. Elle avait déjà commis cette erreur une fois, et où est-ce que cela l'avait conduit ? Est-ce qu'elle était plus heureuse maintenant, est-ce que sa situation était devenue plus supportable ? Absolument pas ; c'était même tout le contraire, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'ailes, plus de tourne-disques, et plus aucun espoir. Quand elle avait pris le ciel la première fois, elle avait vraiment cru, à tort, mais elle avait réellement cru que cela aiderait sa situation à changer, pour le mieux avait-elle espéré. Mais au final, ce qui l'attendait hier et qu'elle avait tenté de fuir l'attendait toujours demain. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter, essayer de le fuir n'était pas la bonne solution ; au regard de ce qu'elle était devenue, elle en avait la preuve. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Son père en tomberait malade de chagrin.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les larmes lui venaient. Elle sentait sa détermination confuse et une espèce de fierté, superficielle comme une feuille morte, lui montait à la tête, qu'elle secoua.  
'Jamais...'

Elle sortit des toilettes dans lesquelles elle était entrée afin de se sécher, en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de regagner sa chambre le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Il était quasiment certain qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de vagabonder ainsi, à l'insu de tous et sans être accompagnée par qui que ce soit. En empruntant enfin le couloir qui menait à sa porte, toujours sans avoir croisé personne, elle vit le Docteur Ophro à l'autre extrémité du corridor, entouré par deux poulains, qui discutait avec un autre responsable de l'hôpital en costume. Arrivée sur le seuil, comme le reste du bâtiment était plongé dans le silence total, elle put entendre ce qu'ils se disaient : apparemment, on attendait le médecin quelque part, dans un lieu où il ne pouvait pas se rendre avec ses enfants. Le problème consistait en ce qu'il ne trouvait personne pour les garder quelques minutes.  
Au lieu de disparaître dans sa chambre et de retourner bien sagement à l'endroit où elle se devait d'être, elle hésita. S'occuper de deux poulains quelques minutes était plus qu'à sa portée. Mais accepterait-on de les lui confier, compte tenu du fait qu'elle était une patiente et non une employée ? Et les enfants, accepteraient-ils de rester avec une inconnue ? Son envie de se rendre serviable fut la plus forte, surtout par les temps qui couraient ; elle avait besoin de se sentir capable de rendre un peu de cette aide qu'on lui donnait.  
Elle avança jusqu'à eux, les salua, et leur fit sa proposition.  
Le Docteur Ophro parut y réfléchir, l'autre ne se prononça que pour l'interroger quant à la raison de son entrée à l'hôpital et demander l'avis de son collègue. Le médecin finit par accepter, parce que le temps pressait et qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.  
Après s'être penché sur son fils et sa fille pour leur expliquer ce qui venait d'être conclu, il les lui confia en leur recommandant d'être sages. On se sépara ensuite : les deux employés galopèrent là où ils étaient attendus, tandis que dans l'autre sens, le trio nouvellement formé se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.  
Par la fenêtre, le jour déclinait lentement et la soirée commençait à se profiler. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune pégase installa les petits sur son lit et prit place à côté d'eux sur le tabouret. Assis côte à côte, les deux poulains la regardaient et lui posèrent plusieurs questions, notamment sur pourquoi elle était entrée dans l'hôpital où travaillait leur papa et depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle y était. Elle répondit à chacune d'entre elles en faisant de son mieux pour rester honnête, tout en se faisant compréhensible pour de jeunes esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa contenance devant un adulte, mais c'était différent lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à un enfant : leur présence l'apaisait, elle aimât qu'ils eussent tiré sur les plumes de ses ailes pour réclamer son attention. Puis quand ils ne trouvèrent plus de question à lui poser, elle les interrogea à son tour sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire pour passer le temps, à quoi ils voulaient jouer, en leur proposant les quelques idées réalisables de jeux qui lui passaient par la tête.  
Le soir tombait sur ses paupières. Elle se voulait bercée dans sa fatigue jusqu'au sommeil. La nuit avait envahi la fenêtre subitement, et ils avaient allumé les lampes. Repliés contre son oreiller, les deux petits lui demandèrent une histoire. Elle se montra d'abord quelque peu réticente à l'idée, car elle n'en connaissait aucune et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en improviser une dans l'instant. Mais puisqu'ils ne changèrent pas d'avis, elle se mit de bon coeur au travail et se râcla la gorge :

"Bon alors... Par où est-ce que je commence moi ? Oui, oui par là oui, j'imagine qu'on peut commencer comme ça. Alors. C'est l'histoire d'une poney de cristal, une princesse de cristal e-en fait, qui s'appelle... Non, o-on va dire qu'elle a pas de prénom en f... enfin si, évidemment, elle en a un, mais déjà personne le connaît, parce que c'est une princesse qui a vécu il y a très longtemps, et que donc, ben personne s'en souvient, et en plus tout le monde s'en fiche de savoir comment elle s'appelle. Enfin bref, c'est une princesse de cristal voilà, qui vit dans un arbre, avec toute sa famille. C'est un arbre très très grand hein, et qui contient plein de livres, beaucoup, beaucoup de livres (comme une bibliothèque en fait) parce qu'elle adore ça les-les-les livres, la princesse, elle adore lire. Et donc elle vit avec sa famille à l'intérieur de cet arbre. Et un jour, quelqu'un arrive pour parler à la princesse et lui dit : "Dis donc ma petite, si tu veux devenir une vrai princesse, va falloir que tu descendes de ton arbre pour aller chercher ta couronne (parce qu'elle en a pas, de-de couronne et que donc les princesses ça a besoin d'une couronne). Sauf que la princesse de cristal, elle elle veut pas y aller. Déjà parce qu'elle est très contente de... de-d'habiter dans l'arbre avec sa famille, donc elle a pas envie de partir, et aussi parce qu'elle a... du mal... à comprendre pourquoi elle devrait en chercher une de couronne, vu que pour elle, c-c-c'est déjà une princesse. Mais on lui dit que non, et que si elle veut en devenir une... une... une vraie, ben il faut qu'elle aille chercher sa couronne comme ça. Alors bon, la princesse elle finit par accepter, mais elle se dit : "Oh là là, trouver ma couronne ça va être drôlement difficile," et donc e-elle s'en va... avec un... un petit coffre, un coffret, dans lequel il y a... des objets magiques qui vont l'aider à-à trouver sa couronne. Donc ben, elle part comme ça. Elle s'éloigne de l'arbre, elle s'en va très très très très loin. Et sur le chemin, elle doit dégommer plein de méchants, comme ça, tac, qui-qui aimeraient bien euh... ben eux aussi, mettre la patte sur la couronne et la garder pour eux. Sauf que bah à force de combattre les méchants, la princesse e-elle est fatiguée, hein, elle est fatiguée... Elle en peut plus, en fait, parce que... parce que les méchants ils continuent de venir, et que du coup elle arrive plus à avancer. Et puis à côté de ça, elle cherche, elle cherche partout, mais en plus elle est toute seule donc elle trouve pas de couronne. Alors elle décide d'ouvrir la-la boîte, qui contient les objets magiques qui vont pouvoir l'aider. Mais... quand elle l'ouvre, la boîte, elle se rend compte que... que c'est vide, dans la boîte, y a rien. Alors, la princesse elle... e-elle décide d'arrêter de chercher. Elle veut juste rentrer chez elle maintenant, sauf que c'est trop loin. Alors, la princesse elle fait d'la... d'la dépression, et elle a envie de s'en aller dans la forêt, sauf que ben elle peut pas..."

Abasourdie par l'audace de sa propre histoire, elle jeta prudemment un coup d'oeil éhonté aux deux poulains qui l'écoutaient. Ces derniers la regardaient toujours, bien que leurs yeux commençaient à se fermer. Heureusement, ils étaient trop fatigués, ou trop innocents, pour comprendre la douleur véritable qui avait transpiré malgré elle dans son récit. Elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être laissée surprendre ainsi par son émotion, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus la retenir très longtemps. Elle commençait déjà à suffoquer, sa gorge se nouait, tant et si bien que son besoin de pleurer deviendrait bientôt incontrôlable.  
Par chance, le Docteur Ophro frappa aussitôt à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se demanda s'il avait entendu quelque chose de son histoire, mais si c'était le cas, il ne lui fit aucune remarque et ne laissa rien transparaître. Les enfants récupérèrent leur père, elle retrouva son lit, ils la remercièrent tous les trois puis ils la saluèrent avant de quitter la pièce. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant que ce ne fût l'heure de la toilette et que l'infirmière n'arrivât pour la conduire aux salles de douche ; pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui restait encore, elle laissa une dernière fois libre cours à ses sanglots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- le titre de la partie n°5 est tiré de la chanson "So cold", We are not alone, Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3ZCaNbbsmw (mais vous pouvez préférer la version acoustique).


	6. Un signe de l'idéal

Partie 6 - Un signe de l'idéal

La nuit venait de s'évanouir du ciel, c'était l'heure pour la matinée de s'entamer malgré que le jour n'eut encore entièrement point. L'aube n'était plus rose, elle était déjà bleue, pourtant les cieux se voilaient sous des bandes de nuages effilés, pas encore devenus blancs. La lumière jaune du soleil les illuminaient progressivement, mais ses rayons timides se bornaient pour l'instant à frôler la cime des arbres. A terre, la plus large partie du monde demeurait dans le manteau que la nuit avait fait tomber sur elle, bien que les rangs de fourmis et d'éteigneurs de réverbères y fussent déjà réveillés et passés à l'action.  
Ce fut dans ce matin qui s'accomplissait, comme une renaissance, clair et tranquille pour la première fois depuis des lustres, que notre pégase sans ailes se réveilla. Et elle avait une nouvelle fois oublié de vomir.

Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à traverser une nouvelle fois la même journée interminable que la précédente, dès la fin de son examen matinal, elle fut informée de la venue de la Princesse Twilight Sparkle, souveraine du Royaume d'Equestria en personne, ainsi que de son conseiller M. Spike. Le Docteur Ophro lui avoua aussi que la confirmation de cette visite ne leur était finalement parvenue qu'hier soir, et la pria donc de bien vouloir excuser les éventuels désagréments occasionnés par l'agitation qui allait gagner tout le bâtiment ; il fallait que les préparatifs fussent terminés pour le début d'après-midi. Elle acquiesça normalement chaque fois qu'il sollicitait son approbation, puis il sortit, la laissant seule avec cette nouvelle.  
'Princesse Twilight, Spike, M. Spike...'  
Ces noms lui évoquaient tellement de choses, et pourtant en invoquaient si peu... Ils lui rappelaient ses vertiges nostalgiques. Elle se sentit fléchir, comme on en a tendance lorsqu'on est amoureux, en direction de ce passé plus heureux que lointain ; bien qu'il lui semblait être davantage le deuxième, justement parce qu'il était bien plus le premier.  
Car cela faisait douze ans maintenant que la Princesse de l'Amitié avait également été couronnée en tant que successeur des précédentes souveraines, les Princesses Celestia et Luna, à la tête du royaume. Douze ans... Il était arrivé bien peu de choses ces douze dernières années, bien peu de choses qui eussent suffi à la rendre heureuse.  
D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir ou presque, elle avait toujours adoré les Mane 6. Toute son enfance n'avait en fait été que pure passion et admiration pour chacune d'entre elles, à rêver de leurs aventures, à espérer de les voir un jour pour de vrai. Elle se rappelait ces années comme les plus belles de sa courte existence.  
Pour une gamine qui ne pouvait que se faire une idée du poney qui se trouvait être sa mère, et qui n'avait pratiquement aucun ami, qu'un groupe d'individus fût suffisamment soudé pour accomplir des exploits tels qu'explorer des contrées hostiles, libérer des royaumes tout entiers et réussir à vaincre n'importe quel adversaire, qu'il eut été question d'une alicorne maléfique revenue de la lune après un exil de mille ans, d'un dragon déstabilisateur des mondes, d'un roi fantôme et tyrannique, ou encore d'un gigantesque centaure surpuissant (etc), cela avait vraiment eu quelque chose d'inspirant.  
Elles lui avaient fait croire un temps au sentiment d'amitié, qu'elle s'était alors mise en tête de chercher pour elle-même : un seul ami avec qui elle s'eût entendue aussi bien que les Mane 6 l'une avec l'autre, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait demandé. Mais personne n'avait jamais répondu à sa vision de l'amitié, et en plus, elle était demeurée trop effacée pour oser établir ce genre de relation avec qui que ce fût.  
Elle se souvenait de l'habitude qu'elle avait eu alors de découper dans les journaux chaque photo où ses héroïnes apparaissaient, chaque article qui les mentionnait, qu'il eut été question de leurs aventures épiques ou bien de ce qu'elles accomplissaient dans leur vie quotidienne. Tout ça, elle le rangeait ensuite dans un petit coffre de sa chambre à Cloudscale, avec le reste de sa collection : des notes qu'elle avait prises elle-même en écoutant les récits qu'on faisait un peu partout à leur sujet, ainsi que des fausses lettres qu'elle leur avait adressées, parfois à l'une d'entre elles, parfois aux six en même temps, et dans lesquelles elle épanchait toute l'affection qu'elle leur vouait alors, y narrant même quelques fois ses propres problèmes et à quel point est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé leur parler pour de vrai et devenir comme elles. Combien en avait-elle écrites ? A quel âge avait-elle commencé ? Tout ce dont elle se souvenait de certain, c'était quand et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait arrêté. Mais au moins, grâce à elles, la jeune pégase déchue restait sûre d'avoir eu une enfance comblée.  
Et puis les meilleures années de sa vie avaient pris fin, la magie avait disparu sans qu'elle ne l'eut vu venir. A partir de l'accession de Twilight Sparkle au trône d'Equestria (quelle consécration pour celle qui n'avait été autrefois qu'une élève parmi d'autres !), l'existence s'était tue. Il ne s'était plus rien passé. La paix avait fait taire les menaces, plus une seule aventure, plus une seule quête. Elle s'était rendue compte après coup que tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser le temps passer et faire son oeuvre, prise dans l'étau de ses longs jours sans surprises.  
Les Mane 6 avaient vieilli, elle elle avait continué de grandir, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle avait fini par se lasser de ses lettres écrites dans le vide ; c'était ridicule. Et tandis que Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash avaient continué de faire du chemin dans leur existence, ils étaient devenus le centre d'attention ordinaire de la presse. On ne parlait plus de leurs exploits qu'aux jours des cérémonies officielles. Le reste du temps, on bavassait à propos de l'actualité morne. Plus personne à part elle ne voulait s'intéresser à leurs aventures et s'en émerveiller. Tout le monde avait trouvé de quoi avancer et rester heureux. Elle non.  
Au fur et à mesure des années, plus rien ne l'avait attendue que le bilan de ses responsabilités qui s'alourdissait un peu plus chaque an. Elle avait dû se ranger comme les autres dans la marche vers le monde adulte, et peu à peu se soustraire à celui de son enfance. Le temps qu'elle vouait autrefois à faire des Manes 6 ses idoles, à voler, à écouter sa musique, on le lui réclamait maintenant pour autre chose "de plus important", mais qui ne la rendait pas plus heureuse. En ces temps plus sombres de son existence, elle s'était entêtée dans ses rêves d'aventures, de liberté, de réussites ; cependant il n'était plus question désormais des Mane 6, c'était elle l'héroïne. Elle avait songé sans cesse à de nouvelles expériences, de nouveau accomplissements. Elle avait voulu qu'on l'admirât, elle aussi, comme elle avait admiré ses modèles. Elle avait désiré susciter chez d'autres ce que ses idoles lui avaient d'abord apporté, afin d'être heureuse. Toutefois, elle s'était rendue compte, échec après échec, qu'elle n'était pas comme elles. Elle n'avait ni leur talent, ni leur union qui faisait leur force, ni leur importance. Elle n'avait rien, elle n'était rien. Et ce fut en réalisant cela, désillusion après désillusion, qu'elle en était venue à envier leur réussite.  
Twilight et Spike gouvernaient le royaume.  
Applejack possédait à son tour avec son frère et sa sœur la ferme et le verger dans lesquels ils avaient grandi.  
Pinkie Pie s'était mariée et attendait même un heureux évènement.  
Rarity continuait d'éblouir ceux qui faisaient appel à ses services avec ses créations et étendait ses cercles de relations dans le monde entier.  
Rainbow Dash était parvenue à la tête de l'escadron des Wonderbolts.  
Fluttershy gardait un œil sur Discord et prenait soin en sa compagnie de toujours plus d'animaux.  
Tous avaient accompli ce qui devait l'être pour combler leur bonheur et leur existence. Tous avaient modelé une réussite à leur image. Elle les avait jalousés et leur en avait voulu.  
Voilà pourquoi juste avant d'en finir, elle s'était débarrassé de tous ses souvenirs en les jetant au feu, pour ne laisser aucune trace : ses fausses lettres, ses articles de presse, ses photos, elle avait tout brûlé. Pourquoi son existence à elle devait être différente ? Puis elle s'était envolée vers cet orage duquel elle avait espéré ne jamais ressortir.  
Aujourd'hui, alors que le docteur venait de lui annoncer la visite très prochaine de son idole, ce ressentiment demeurait. Pour profiter simplement de la chance que l'on a d'apercevoir en vrai quelqu'un de célèbre, elle leur glisserait un coup d'oeil, mais elle ne chercherait surtout pas à leur adresser la parole. Est-ce que leur venue changerait quelque chose ? Elle attendait de voir.

Les couloirs étaient maintenant gagnés d'effervescence. Elle voyait à travers la vitre des rangs entiers de patients et de membres du personnel s'aligner et faire la queue à sens unique ; il y avait même beaucoup plus de monde qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Quelques enfants criaient, riaient et leur voix s'expulsait soudainement par-dessus un brouhaha qui, elle le devinait, devait s'être étendu dans tout le bâtiment.  
Pour l'instant, elle demeurait dans sa chambre à l'abri de ce tintamarre. Une employée devait toutefois bientôt toquer à sa porte pour l'emmener avec d'autres à l'entrée de l'hôpital, où tout le monde était rassemblé en attendant d'accueillir la princesse et son conseiller. Elle s'y préparait.  
Mais en réalité, à cause de tout ce bruit et de tout ce monde, elle hésitait à se rendre elle aussi à l'extérieur. Elle s'imaginait emportée par ce mouvement général, pressée en tous sens contre des inconnus et tentant de se protéger de la sensation de leur corps contre le sien ainsi que de leur jacassement grossier et incessant. Tout cela heurtait déjà trop son intégrité, aussi bien morale que physique, c'est pourquoi elle se destinait plutôt à observer le cortège seule, au calme depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui par chance donnait justement sur la face avant de la bâtisse. Elle voulait observer Twilight et Spike à sa guise, dans un semblant d'intimité que les autres n'avaient aucun droit de perturber, afin de confronter son idole dans un tête à tête qu'elle aurait avec elle à son insu.  
Elle réfléchit donc à un plan par lequel elle pouvait obtenir de ceux qui étaient censés l'emmener qu'ils la laissassent ici à la place.

Sa requête avait été acceptée sans difficultés.  
Plutôt que d'affronter rhétoriquement celui ou celle qui pouvait d'un instant à l'autre frapper à sa porte et d'avoir à lui rendre raison de ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait songé à se cacher en se repliant sous son lit afin de lui échapper. Elle avait gloussé de rire à cette idée, ça aurait été amusant. Et aussi bizarre que cela eut pu paraître, elle avait envisagé très sérieusement cette option.  
Aussi, puisque finalement ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer, elle s'était levée, en ajustant les draps au bout de son lit de façon à être dissimulée à coup sûr par ces derniers une fois qu'elle aurait été en-dessous, puis avait incliné la nuque pour passer la tête sous le sommier. Et alors qu'à ce moment-là, elle n'avait plus eu le regard tournée vers la vitre, quelqu'un avait subitement ouvert la porte. Elle avait donc été obligée de préférer la première solution. Mais devait-elle s'inventer une raison, ou bien est-ce que révéler ce qui la motivait réellement suffirait ? Elle avait fini par demander à ce qu'on lui accordât la possibilité de rester ici, et s'était justifiée en disant qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se trouvait entourée par autant de monde et qu'elle préférait contempler la scène de plus loin, si c'était pour le faire seule. De toutes façons, il n'y avait rien qu'elle eût tenu à dire à aucun des deux visiteurs. Elle était même allée jusqu'à promettre de ne pas quitter sa chambre, en ajoutant qu'on pouvait l'enfermer à clé si on voulait.  
Cette entrevue, par laquelle elle n'avait pas prévu de se laisser surprendre, lui laissa un sentiment de trac qui ne s'évanouit pas au moment où elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Au contraire, l'idée bien réelle de la venue imminente de son idole d'enfance l'agitait encore plus : elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de recevoir un juge à son âme, comme si elle dût veiller à ce que tout chez elle fût en ordre pour son arrivée et prêt à subir son examen.  
Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car elle aperçut presqu'immédiatement, et avant tout le monde semblait-il (probablement parce qu'elle était en hauteur), un point qui grossissait à vue d'œil au loin juste en face d'elle. Il ressemblait à un drôle d'oiseau qui eût volé en ligne droite sans battre des ailes ; elle voulait se persuader qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du cortège de la princesse, mais elle se dit avec raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore en décider empiriquement ; jusqu'à ce que le signal lointain d'une trompette ne se fit entendre depuis sa position, et ne la poussât avec d'autres à conclure que c'était bien l'attelage royal qui se présentait à leurs portes. Une immense clameur, comme un millier de corps qui eussent bondi de joie, s'éleva alors dans l'air et gagna le ciel comme si elle eut voulu monter jusqu'à l'espace. Ce déchaînement brutal de joie fit battre son cœur et lui donna l'impression de prendre part à un évènement historique. Le même signal, bien qu'un peu plus long et appuyé, résonna dans leur direction comme pour répondre à la brusque euphorie de la foule, qui grandit encore jusqu'à être semblable par son ampleur au soulèvement de la mer qui se fracasse contre un rocher, tandis que le cortège continuait de grossir.  
Elle se sentit gorgée d'une émotion violente qui lui donna le vertige et lui fit tourner la tête. Ses membres devinrent mous, tellement qu'elle faillit tomber, elle était très mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils continuaient d'approcher. Le vacarme surmontant les battements de son cœur lui donnait mal au ventre et lui devint intolérable ; elle les aurait balayés tous les deux d'un revers de sabot tremblant.  
Puis, là où son malaise l'avait forcée à détourner un instant le regard de la fenêtre, un dernier coup de trompette simple et prolongé annonça que le chariot allait atterrir. Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour le voir effectuer sa descente dans l'air telle une luge sur une piste glacée.  
Il se posa, s'arrêta ; elle crut que le monde se taisait avec elle tandis qu'elle chercha Twilight du regard.  
Sa vue la fit frissonner d'une émotion insoutenable. Ses formes effilées, sa crinière ondoyante, sa haute corne, ses longues ailes au-dessus de son imposante queue... Tout son être scintillait, aux couleurs couleurs d'un champ de lavande qui sombre dans la nuit. Elle irradiait de gaieté jusque dans ses manières de se lever et de descendre de son char, de saluer et de sourire à la foule. Elle était encore plus belle et plus inspirante en vrai que sur n'importe laquelle des photos qu'elle eut pu voir. Sa présence lui paraissait tout d'un coup si crédible, si inimaginablement concrète qu'elle se mit à sourire bêtement, remuée jusque dans ses entrailles par un jubilation si forte, et si vraie. La jeune pégase ne songea même pas à essayer de contenir cette dernière car elle lui était si intime que tout son être en jouissait de l'intérieur sans le faire savoir au reste du monde. Tout cela lui insufflait une affection et un bonheur si puissants qu'immédiatement, une triste chanson se rappela à sa mémoire : sans quitter la princesse des yeux, elle la chanta distraitement, en battant sur le rebord de la fenêtre les notes que la guitare grattait.

Search for the answers I knew all alo-ng  
I lost myse-lf, we all fall do-wn  
Never the wiser of what I've beco-o-ome  
Alone I sta-nd, a broken ma-re.  
All I have Is one last cha-a-ance  
I won't tu-rn my back on you  
Take my hoof, drag me do-o-own  
If you fa-ll then I will too,  
And I can't save what's left of you-u.

Elle chantait de son mieux, assez doucement pour que personne autour d'elle ne comprît ce qu'elle disait, mais avec l'espoir factice que celle à qui elle voulait s'adresser l'entendît.

Sing something new  
I have nothing le-eft,  
I can't face the dark without you!  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never e-ends,  
I can't face the dark without you!

Elle se joua la courte transition instrumentale en tapant très délicatement sur la cadre de la fenêtre. Comme dans ses lettres d'enfants, elle eut l'impression de lui témoigner sa douleur.

Swallow me under and pull me apa-rt  
I understa-nd, there's nothing le-ft  
Pain so familiar and close to the hea-a-art  
No more no le-ss, I won't forge-t.  
Come back down, save yourse-e-elf  
I can't find my way to you,  
And I can't bea-r to fa-ce the truth!

Sing something new  
I have nothing le-eft,  
I can't face the dark without you!  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never e-ends,  
I can't face the dark without you!

Comme la chanson l'exigeait, elle fit de son mieux pour aller chercher la mélodie quelques notes plus haut, sans attendre.

I wa-nted to forgi-i-ve!

Une tendre vague de chaleur étreignait et remuait son cœur jusqu'aux larmes.

I'm try-ing to forge-e-et  
Don't leave me here aga-a-in!  
I am with you, forever, the end!

Sing something new  
I have nothing le-eft,  
I can't face the dark without you!  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never e-ends,  
I can't face the dark without you!

De ce poème transpirait la détermination d'un autre, qui réussit à attiser la sienne ; qu'importe que ce fût seulement pour un instant.

Holding the hoof that holds me do-wn  
I forgive you! Forget you! The end!  
Holding the hoof that holds me do-wn  
I forgive you! Forget you! The end!

C'était comme si tous les pores de sa peau venaient de se rouvrir au son des cordes qui mettaient un terme à la chanson dans sa tête ; elle avait récupéré sa sensibilité, après avoir souhaité sa propre destruction. Encore maintenant, en dépit de tout ce qui lui était arrivée, et même si ce n'était que temporaire, cette chanson la remplissait de lumière, celle-ci se faisant soudainement sur tout ce qu'elle était.  
Elle avait ce bonheur, mais comment faire pour le garder ? Si de toutes façons, elle devait bien passer une existence ici, autant essayer de la rendre la plus agréable possible. Mais que faire pour ne pas lui nuire ? Que faire pour rester heureuse même bien après que la chanson ne fût terminée ?  
Le cœur troublé par cette chance qui venait de lui revenir alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en montrer digne, elle s'abattit lentement contre la fenêtre en suppliant le crépuscule du regard.  
Tout d'un coup, un énorme oiseau passa en trombes devant la vitre, bousculant son abattement avec tant de brusquerie qu'elle s'effraya et bascula en arrière. Au sol, le cœur battant et le souffle court, son regard cherchait convulsivement par la fenêtre une trace de la créature qui d'un seul coup venait de la réveiller. Comme il n'y en avait plus aucune, elle se releva avec hâte et se précipita contre le carreau.  
Devant le crépuscule déjà magnifique, dont elle continuait d'affectionner les couleurs exceptionnelles qui enflammaient tout l'horizon autour de la perle incandescente du soleil lorsqu'il atteignait l'extrémité de son mouvement descendant, et que tout le bleu du jour à sa suite se faisait recouvrir par la nuit qui se déployait depuis le sommet de l'espace, alors que les nuages à l'autre bout du monde brillaient comme en pleine journée tandis que ceux qui accompagnaient l'astre roi dans son coucher s'étaient assombris, Twilight était là qui volait. Elle sut immédiatement que pareil spectacle resterait cher à sa mémoire, et qu'elle le chercherait dorénavant à chaque fois qu'elle tendrait les yeux vers un nouveau crépuscule.  
Car elle était plus belle encore au centre du monde. Les ailes déployées, les couleurs de son crin et de son poil fondant dans la lumière crépusculaire, elle était encore plus grande que sur la terre.  
"Je vous aimais, murmura t-elle, le cœur ployant dans plus d'extase qu'elle ne savait en contenir - Vous ne me connaissez pas mais je vous aimais. Je vous aimais. Merci."  
Son ravissement la consolait soudain de tous ses maux. Son délice de l'instant fut le plus fort ; elle croyait avoir vu Twilight croiser son regard.  
Elle s'effondra de joie. C'était suffisamment d'amour pour lui donner l'impression de pouvoir repeindre le monde entier aux couleurs du crépuscule, et pour toujours. Elle se sentait si heureuse que lui vint la réponse qu'elle avait cherchée pendant tout ce temps.  
Il lui était certes impossible d'atteindre son idéal, cependant cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait s'en détourner pour autant.  
Car elle pouvait faire de son mieux pour s'en inspirer, en cherchant à accomplir autant que son idole avait d'abord accompli. Après tout, elle avait devant les yeux un exemple de ce bonheur qu'il était possible d'atteindre et qui lui faisait envie. Mais, puisqu'elle était un poney différent de son idéal, elle comprenait qu'il lui fallait travailler à une félicité similaire mais à sa propre manière. Elle ne devait pas chercher à agir exactement comme l'individu particulier qui lui servait d'exemple, mais plutôt apprendre à se connaître et à s'écouter elle-même, afin de bâtir un bonheur à sa propre image.  
Par un travail attentif sur elle-même, elle devait cultiver ce qui la rendait unique, c'est-à-dire son univers privé. Il fallait qu'elle acquérît la fierté de le développer, face à ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du réel et dont il lui fallait se différencier.  
Il ne lui semblait pas raisonnable d'attendre simplement que lui vînt ce qui la rendait heureuse, ni qu'autrui ou le reste du monde ne le lui apportassent ; elle devait faire l'effort d'aller chercher sa propre satisfaction au fond d'elle-même et dans ce qui l'entourait. Elle se dit qu'il lui faudrait dorénavant chercher partout quelque initiative à prendre afin d'exulter ne fut-ce qu'un peu sa jouissance de l'instant ; dire un "je t'aime" à son père par exemple, même si par pudeur cela lui était difficile, il n'en serait que plus heureux et peut-être pourrait-elle ainsi effacer un peu de leur malheur.  
De cette façon, elle trouverait le moyen de surmonter sa dépression, et de surpasser ce monde qui la désespérait. En faisant le choix et l'effort de ne pas se laisser corrompre et d'agir comme lui, puisqu'elle ne tolérait pas son comportement, elle deviendrait plus forte.  
Et elle ne serait plus dérangée par ce que l'on attendait d'elle, elle ne serait plus effrayée à l'idée de ses responsabilités. Peut-être même pouvait-elle espérer les rendre compatibles avec ce qu'elle décidait d'attendre de l'existence.  
De cette manière, elle parviendrait à construire son bonheur, ce qui lui permettrait finalement de supporter d'avoir à vivre, même dans un monde vain et dépourvu de sens.  
'Je peux faire quelque chose pour être heureuse, et pour donner un sens à ma vie', se répétait-elle.  
Puis comme cela avait été le cas de nombreuses fois auparavant, son émotion et sa détermination se dissipèrent. En l'occurrence, sa chanson était terminée, Twilight venait de également de mettre un terme à sa démonstration cérémoniale, et ce qui avait été une certitude inébranlable ressemblait maintenant à une résolution vague et presqu'impossible à tenir. Elle hésitait à croire qu'elle serait capable de soutenir toute sa vie durant, ou ne serait-ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fît une autre opinion du sens de l'existence, cette conviction qu'elle avait pourtant très envie de respecter, par amour et pour faire honneur à son modèle.

Le soir était tombé maintenant, à la lumière du soleil avait succédé celle des lampions tamisés dans l'obscurité. Les yeux des plus petits se fermaient, et l'on baillait tranquillement à l'idée de cette journée bien remplie. Tous les patients avaient été reconduits à l'intérieur du bâtiment où les derniers préparatifs qui précédaient l'extinction des feux étaient en train d'être donnés : les dîners se faisaient distribuer dans les chambres, les groupes formés pour l'occasion se séparaient et les visiteurs repartaient, les membres de l'équipe de jour saluaient en quittant leur poste ceux de l'équipe de nuit qui arrivaient pour les remplacer... Peu à peu les couloirs se vidaient, les bruits de trot se superposaient aux restes de conversation, tandis que le dernier énervement de la foule se murait dans le silence et la nuit.  
Sur le point de repartir, la princesse finissait de discuter avec les responsables de l'hôpital. Son attelage était prêt, les gardes attendaient patiemment, de même que Spike, confortablement assis dans l'herbe au bord du parvis, faisant face à l'obscurité dans les collines mais le nez levé en direction des étoiles.  
Dans son dos, le frottement d'un sabot qui se mouvait dans l'herbe surgit et surmonta bientôt le bruit de fond. Mais il était trop subtil pour que ce fût Twilight avec ses souliers d'or qui s'eut approchée. Le dragon se retourna : deux poneys arrivaient près de lui. La plus grande d'entre elles portait l'autre, qui était une enfant, sur son dos. L'une et l'autre avaient autant l'air fatigué, et quand elles se furent arrêtées devant lui, la plus petite lui demanda avec une politesse intimidée, en lui tendant une feuille de papier :  
"Est-ce que tu peux donner ça à la Princesse Twilight s'il te plaît ?"  
Il récupéra la feuille en les regardant chacune tour à tour ; la plus grande surtout, au-delà de la fatigue, le dévisageait étrangement avec une expression inerte et sévère. Il inclina la tête afin d'examiner le papier : c'était un dessein d'enfant, signé de deux noms en bas de page. Il se dit alors qu'elle le regardait ainsi pour l'intimider et veiller à ce qu'il ne refusât pas la requête que lui adressait cette petite. Bien sûr, il n'en aurait jamais été question.  
Répondant en un souffle, le conseiller royal garantit qu'il le ferait parvenir à celle dont il représentait l'autorité et que cela la toucherait beaucoup. Mais la petite tirait déjà avec ses dents une autre feuille de sa sacoche qu'elle lui tendit également :  
"Et ça c'est pour toi."  
Il reçut le dessein, différent du premier, signé des deux mêmes prénoms en bas de page. Cette attention l'attendrit profondément et il sentait à son cœur une douceur particulière qui lui aurait fait ouvrir les bras au monde entier. Il balbutia un remerciement sincère. La petite pouliche, satisfaite, reposa sa tête contre celle de l'autre poney qui fit demi-tour, sans dire mot, simplement comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'elles restassent près de lui. Comme si ce qui devait se faire venait d'être réalisé sans faute. Il les regarda s'éloigner en direction d'un petit groupe de poneys qui les attendait près de l'entrée du bâtiment ; à la lumière des lampions, il lui sembla que la plus grande portait sous ses ailes la chemise vert olive qu'avaient arborée les autres patients de l'hôpital. En utilisant sa magie, l'un des deux adultes du groupe, probablement sa mère, récupéra l'enfant endormie et la déposa délicatement sur son propre dos. Avec celui qui semblait être son mari, un imposant étalon terrestre en blouse et en lorgnons et qui portait lui-même un second poulain, ils saluèrent la pégase puis la quittèrent. Tandis qu'ils partaient en direction des collines, la jument en tête éclairant le chemin avec sa corne, l'autre se dirigea en direction des portes. Cependant au lieu de rentrer à l'intérieur, elle se retourna et s'assit sur le seuil.  
Spike s'interrogea, car elle demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que Twilight et lui fussent repartis.

Le jour suivant, alors que le Docteur Ophro pénétrait dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre. Il eut alors l'agréable surprise de constater que le carton avait pris la place de sa patiente sur le matelas, et qu'après l'avoir ouvert, la jeune pégase en avait extraits quelques fichiers maintenant éparpillés par-dessus la couverture défaite. Elle se trouvait debout à sa droite, épluchant avec attention un tas de paperasses en faisant les cents pas.  
Au moins, ceci lui donnait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer pour faire passer le temps ; à présent, elle ne trouvait pas cela aussi désagréable qu'escompté. En attendant de trouver mieux, elle avait décidé de prêter de son temps à cette tâche, et de préparer sa démission. Tout ceci avait été décidé dans la seule perspective de rester fidèle à la résolution prise la veille. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de savoir si elle y parviendrait en effet, ou bien si elle lâcherait prise et replongerait en dépression. Elle avait simplement hâte de passer à autre chose afin de pouvoir commencer à travailler sur elle-même, concentrée sur l'instant présent ainsi que sur son bonheur. Elle attendait pour ça de sortir d'ici et de retrouver le cours normal des choses, dans cette guerre que certains mènent pour exister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- chanson partie 6 : "Without you" (acoustique), Dear agony (version japonaise) Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-sQklvpDhA  
> \- Declaration est le nom du dernier album du groupe RED, sorti le 3 avril 2020 ; "The war we made" a été un titre particulièrement fondateur - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaHSXOojGgg  
> Je vous mets également deux liens vers deux autre fanarts que j'ai beaucoup appréciés :  
> \- https://www.deviantart.com/arkkukakku112/art/Depression-Wallpaper-812380065  
> \- https://suwalls.com/cartoons/rainbow-dash-reading-to-twilight-sparkle-in-the-hospital  
> Si certains d'entre vous se sont par miracle sentis personnellement touché(e)s par ce que j'ai écrit, mais je n'ai pas autant d'ambition, je vous conseille de vous intéresser un peu à la discographie de ces deux groupes. Elle pourrait vous faire du bien.  
> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Enfin, je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui ont de près ou de loin contribué à faire de ces chansons ce qu'elles sont, ainsi que Lauren Faust et toute son équipe pour ce qu'ils sont parvenus à nous donner, et que j'essaye seulement d'imiter ici.  
> Merci d'avoir porté de l'attention à mon travail, qui est parmi tant d'autres.  
> Supportons les oeuvres originales.
> 
> The show isn't over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour commencer à rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, je précise que l'image en couverture est un wallpaper de arkkukakku112 intitulé "Depression", dont ce dernier autorise la libre utilisation sur son compte Deviantart. Voici le lien vers l'originale : https://www.deviantart.com/arkkukakku112/art/Depression-Wallpaper-812380065
> 
> Ensuite, chacun des poèmes qui est mentionné dans mon texte est en fait le fruit de lyrics que j'ai arrangées (exceptions faites de celles qui sont présentées en tant que chanson) mais dont je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je vous mets à la fin de chaque chapitre les "titres" et albums dont elles sont tirées.  
> \- poème partie 1 : "Here we are", Phobia (2006) Breaking Benjamin - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYIjCO94EGM


End file.
